Zapowiedź
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Młoda dziewczyna imieniem Eunika śni koszmary o tajemniczym blondwłosym wampirze. Co się stanie, gdy jej sny okażą się prawdą? Czy Eunika podoła obowiązkom rodzinnym, czy też ulegnie czarowi chwili i pozwoli zawładnąć sobą mrocznemu liderowi Volturi?
1. Zły Sen

**Rozdział pierwszy: Zły sen**

Ciemność. Przerażająca ciemność. To wszystko, co było widać w ich mrocznych oczach, do niedawna jeszcze szkarłatno-czerwonych. Wszyscy czaili się na swoje bezbronne ofiary. Nic nie dało się zaradzić; dosłownie nic. Ucieczka w ogóle nie wchodziła w grę; udowodnili już, jacy są szybcy, gdy kilku ludzi usiłowało uciec. To były maszyny do zabijania.

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której ostatni człowiek upadł martwy na ziemię, ona odwróciła się do swojego przyszłego zabójcy. W jego dotychczas atramentowo-czarnych oczach nagle pojawiło się współczucie.

„Wybacz mi" powiedział bezgłośnie wampir dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy drugi wampir rzucił się na nią.

Eunika obudziła się w tej samej chwili z głośnym krzykiem.

- NIEE!!! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, siadając prosto jak struna na łóżku i oplatając się przy okazji kołdrą. Nie minęło jednak dziesięć sekund, a w jej pokoju znalazł się rudowłosy chłopak, który dobiegł do niej i zaczął ją uspokajać. Był to Tytus – jej starszy brat.

- Eunika, uspokój się! – zawołał Tytus, usiłując uspokoić szamoczącą się i krzyczącą siostrę. – Eunika, co się stało?

Dopiero po kilku kolejnych minutach udało mu się ujarzmić Eunikę. Dziewczyna teraz oddychała ciężko, a Tytus przytrzymywał ją za ramiona dla stabilizacji; dziewczyna trzęsła się jak osika, nadal będąc nie do końca uspokojoną.

- Znowu ci się śnił ten koszmar z okrągłą salą i wampirami, które cię zabijały? – spytał się jej Tytus, domyślając się w końcu, dlaczego jego siostra była tak roztrzęsiona. Eunika zdołała jedynie przytaknąć. Tytus westchnął ciężko, po czym przytulił ją do siebie, gładząc ją jednocześnie po jej płomiennorudych włosach. Po kolejnych kilku minutach Eunika uspokoiła się już do tego stopnia, że mogła mówić. Pierwsze, co zrobiła, to opowiedziała bratu swój sen.

- Tym razem było inaczej. – zaczęła, a Tytus momentalnie niemalże zamienił się w kamienny posąg, tak uważnie zaczął jej się przysłuchiwać. – Tym razem...tym razem jeden z tych wampirów jakimś sposobem nie chciał mnie zabić. Wiem o tym, bo widziałam to w jego oczach. Zdziwiło mnie to teraz, bo pamiętam, że w poprzednich snach dokładnie ten sam wampir był pierwszym, który się na mnie rzucał.

- Jak on wygląda tak w ogóle? – spytał się jej nagle Tytus, marszcząc lekko brwi. Eunika zamyśliła się na chwilę, zanim nie odpowiedziała bratu na zadane pytanie.

- Hmmm...z tego co pamiętam z tej ciemni, to ma on chyba jasne włosy. Tak, raczej na pewno ma jasne włosy. I bardzo bladą cerę, nawet jak na wampira.

- Czyżby to byli Volturi? – zadał kolejne pytanie Tytus, bardziej sam do siebie niż do Euniki. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego, jakby co najmniej był wariatem.

- Volturi? W moim śnie? Tytus, chyba coś ci się pod kopułą przestawiło, bo zaczynasz gadać pierdoły nie z tej ziemi.

- To nie są pierdoły. Chodź, pójdziemy do ojca i może on coś nam opowie o Volturi... – zaczął Tytus i już chciał ruszyć do ich ojca, ale powstrzymała go sama Eunika, patrząc się na brata z istnym przerażeniem w oczach.

- Czyś ty już kompletnie oszalał? – niemalże pisnęła Eunika. Tytus spojrzał się na nią zaskoczony. – Jeśli tata dowie się, że takie rzeczy mi się śnią, jak nic zabroni mi jechać na tą wycieczkę do Włoch. Tak, wiem, Włochy to siedziba Volturi, ale nie sądzę, aby jakimś cudem dowiedzieli się o fakcie, że pośród rodzin pogromców jest jedna, która nie poluje na wampiry, mało tego, wie dokładnie, gdzie znajduje się siedziba królewskiego rodu wampirów. Tytus – tu dziewczyna spojrzała się na brata, a on spojrzał się na nią. – Nic mi nie będzie. To tylko jakaś nagonka złych snów. To na pewno nie jest żadna wizja przyszłości, zapewniam cię.

- Mam taką nadzieję. – odparł Tytus, nadal będąc nad czymś usilnie zamyślonym. – Hej, Eunika...

- Nie, nie pojedziesz ze mną na wycieczkę. – odpowiedziała mu natychmiastowo Eunika, mrużąc jednocześnie na niego oczy. Tytus roześmiał się wesoło.

- A podobno twój dar czytania w myślach zanikł...uwaga bo ci na drugi raz w to uwierzę. – po czym ponownie się roześmiał. Sama Eunika również się roześmiała.

Przez resztę nocy Eunikę nie dręczyły już żadne sny ani tym bardziej koszmary, więc dziewczyna wstała wypoczęta i zadowolona. Myśli o jej koszmarze niemalże odeszły w zapomnienie, aż do czasu.

- Volterra? – pisnęła nagle mama dziewczyny, Elza, przeglądając broszurkę wycieczki do Włoch. – Macie...macie zwiedzać Volterrę? Czy...czy tym nauczycielom kompletnie odbiło? Macie wejść całą klasą do miasta królewskiego rodu wampirów?

- Mamo, nauczyciele przecież nic o tym nie wiedzą. – odparła Eunika znudzonym tonem głosu, smarując sobie kromkę chleba i kładąc ją do tostera. – Pozostali uczniowie z mojej klasy i szkoły również nie mają o tym bladego pojęcia. Innym słowem; będę tam bardziej bezpieczna niż gdziekolwiek indziej, uwierz mi.

- Nadal ci nie pozwolę tam jechać. – mama Euniki zaparła się swojej decyzji. Eunika ze zdenerwowania tak warknęła, że Tytus aż podskoczył na krześle obok niej.

- Siostra, warczysz jak profesjonalny wampir! – zażartował sobie Tytus, a Elza rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, które on jednak zignorował. – Jak pojedziesz do Volterry, to kto wie, może Volturi wezmą cię za wampira, jeśli tylko nie wyczują twojego zapachu albo nie zobaczą, że twoja skóra nie reaguje na słońce tak jak w ich opinii powinna. – Eunika parsknęła krótko śmiechem, ale szybko spoważniała, bowiem ich mama nie była kompletnie w humorze do takowych żartów.

- Dzieci. – zaczęła spokojnie Elza, przyglądając się im obojgu. – Oboje jesteście dorośli i zrobicie to, co zechcecie zrobić, ale pamiętajcie o jednym; wampiry to maszyny do zabijania. Są niezwykle szybcy, silni, sprytni i zwinni. Do tego niektórzy z nich mają nadprzyrodzone zdolności...

- A jakie wampiry są w Volterrze, mamo? – spytał się nagle Tytus, a Eunika kopnęła go pod stołem w nogę, aż ten jęknął boleśnie.

- Zignoruj go, mamo. On po prostu chce mnie doprowadzić do stanu amoku, to wszystko. – Elza przyglądała im się jednak uważnie, a Eunika nagle jęknęła równie boleśnie co Tytus wcześniej. – Mamo, błagam, nie mów tylko, że coś ci przyszło do głowy.

- Owszem, przyszło. – odparła jej mama, uśmiechając się. – ale nie martw się, to nic złego. Chcę wam tylko opowiedzieć więcej o Volturi.

- No to słucham, jacy oni są? – spytała się zrezygnowanym tonem głosu Eunika, wpatrując się w swoją matkę. Ta ponownie się uśmiechnęła.

- Mają trzech liderów: Aro, Marka i Kajusza. Jedynym, który jest z nich naprawdę niebezpieczny, jest Kajusz. Nie ma żadnych nadprzyrodzonych mocy, ale nie znosi sprzeciwów, jest arogancki i egoistyczny, a do tego pedantycznie wręcz przestrzega wampirzych reguł nie ujawniania o ich istnieniu. Aro i Marek posiadają nadprzyrodzone moce. Aro za pomocą dotknięcia wierzchem swojej dłoni potrafi odczytać wszystkie twoje myśli, a Marek z kolei wyczuwa poważniejsze relacje między ludźmi czy wampirami. Mają tam również dwójkę tak zwanych „piekielnych bliźniąt". Jest to dwójka dwunastolatków, dziewczynka Jane i chłopiec Alec. Jane potrafi tworzyć iluzję bólu, a Alec wyłączać zmysły. Jest tam też Demetri, najlepszy tropiciel na świecie, oraz Feliks, niezwykle silny, silniejszy niż jakikolwiek inny wampir. Jest jeszcze niejaka Chelsea, która ma moc niszczenia lub wzmacniania więzi międzyludzkich. Są tam pewnie jeszcze inne wampiry, ale my mamy tylko informacje o tych, którzy najwięcej tam znaczą oraz o tych, którzy mają najsilniejsze moce.

- No a...jest tam jakiś blondyn? – spytała się nagle Elzy Eunika. Elza spojrzała się na nią zaciekawiona.

- A czemu pytasz? – spojrzała się z przerażeniem na córkę. – Czyżbyś miała jakąś wizję o Volturi? – drżącym głosem zapytała matka, a Eunika aż jęknęła – ich matka była taka dociekliwa i wyłapywała najmniejsze detale w ich wypowiedziach.

- Niby tak...ale spokojnie, mamo, nic ważnego w nich nie było. – wzrok matki przekonał jednak Eunikę, że nie tak łatwo było wyprowadzić ją z ważnego tematu.

Oczy Elzy zwęziły się i przeniosła ona swój wzrok na Tytusa.

- Wiedziałeś o tym, że miała takie sny? – spytała swojego syna, który ciężko przełknął gulę, jaka stanęła mu w gardle.

- Ja...tak, wiedziałem o tym, ale...naprawdę, mamo, Eunika mówi prawdę. To nic poważnego, serio. – Elza wpatrywała się w nich jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu jej wzrok w końcu złagodniał, i kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

- No niech wam będzie, wierzę wam. Ale jeśli któreś z was mnie okłamało, dostaniecie karę. I nie będzie mnie obchodzić to, że być może nawet za tydzień się stąd wyprowadzicie. Z takich rzeczy nie wolno wam sobie żartować. – po czym wyszła z kuchni. Gdy tylko zniknęła na schodach, Tytus i Eunika odetchnęli jednocześnie z ulgą.

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz jechać do Włoch? Przecież i tak nie lubisz swojej klasy. – spytał się Euniki Tytus, pomagając jej pakować się na wyjazd. Eunika rzuciła mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

- I mam niby ominąć jedyny w swoim rodzaju wyjazd do Włoch niemalże za darmo? Nie ma głupich, kochany braciszku; pojechałabym tam nawet, gdybym miała jechać w autokarze z bandą wilkołaków przy pełni księżyca. Naucz się jednego; takich okazji się NIGDY nie przepuszcza. Zapamiętaj; nigdy.

- Jak wolisz, siostrzyczko. – odparł na to Tytus, dorzucając do walizki Euniki krem do opalania. Eunika spojrzała się na niego uważnie. – No co? Może mi powiesz, że we Włoszech nie ma żadnych ładnych plaż?

- Ja tam jadę, żeby zwiedzać, a nie szpanować ciałem, które, nie chwaląc się, mam o niebo lepsze od niejednej laski ode mnie z klasy.

- A w to akurat nie wątpię. – odpowiedział śmiejąc się Tytus. – Ale mimo wszystko weź to. Nie chcesz chyba, żeby pomylono cię przypadkowo z członkiem Volturi. – Eunika rzuciła bratu mordercze spojrzenie, gdy ten tylko skończył swoją wypowiedź.

- Ja się w słońcu nie świecę. A poza tym wcale nie jestem taka blada. – odparła z godnością Eunika, domykając walizkę i ustawiając ją na podłodze koło swojego łóżka. Tytus ponownie się zaśmiał.

- Fakt, akurat braku kolorów nie da ci się zarzucić. Ale do najbardziej opalonych to ty też nie należysz.

- A uwaga bo ty jesteś opalonym ratownikiem, mój drogi. – odparowała mu Eunika. – Oboje mamy ten sam problem, i doskonale wiesz, czemu tak jest.

- Rude włosy, jasne oczy. – powiedzieli oboje w tym samym czasie, po czym uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

- Miłych snów, siostrzyczko. Życzę ci, aby żadne koszmary ci się nie śniły, a jutro żebyś miała dobrą i bezpieczną podróż. – powiedział nagle Tytus, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do Euniki, która odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

- Dzięki. – odpowiedziała mu Eunika, ściskając go na dobranoc, po czym Tytus wyszedł z jej pokoju, a ona sama położyła się do swojego łóżka, zgasiła nocną lampkę i ułożyła się w swojej pościeli, uśmiechając się sama do siebie.

Jutro miał być najlepszy dzień jej życia; jej upragniony wyjazd do Włoch.


	2. Volterra

**Rozdział drugi: Volterra**

- Kochanie, pamiętaj, uważaj na siebie. I pod żadnym pozorem...

- Mamo! – rzuciła z wyrzutem Eunika. – Ludzie nie muszą o wszystkim wiedzieć, pamiętaj.

- Oczywiście, kochanie. Bezpiecznej podróży! – zawołała na odchodne Elza, gdy Eunika już wsiadała do autokaru. Eunika pomachała swoim rodzicom i bratu, po czym weszła do autokaru, gdzie zajęła jedno z ostatnich miejsc. Nie minęło jednak dużo czasu, gdy dosiadł się do niej jeden z jej znajomych z klasy, Mark.

- Hej, Eunika. – powiedział wesoło do dziewczyny, siadając wygodniej na siedzeniu. – Ekscytujesz się tym wyjazdem? – Eunika odwzajemniła jego szeroki uśmiech, ale tylko w połowie, po czym odpowiedziała:

- Och, bardzo. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę te wszystkie zabytki kulturowe. Cały rok szkolny czekałam na tą wycieczkę. Mam nadzieję, że będzie udana.

- Ja tak samo. Tak w ogóle, mogę z tobą siedzieć na stałe aż do dojechania do hotelu? Inne dziewczyny z klasy są strasznie nudne i gadają tylko o kosmetykach i o tym, jak by się tam opalić. – Eunika mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła sama do siebie. Fakt, była unikatem, jeśli chodziło o ich klasę; tylko ona nie myślała o typowo babskich rzeczach. No, ale ona była pogromczynią – o czym nikt poza członkami jej rodziny nie wiedział – więc raczej nie miała na to zbyt dużo czasu.

- Czy jest coś jeszcze, co we mnie większość z was lubi, a do czego przyznać się nie chcecie? – Mark tylko się nieśmiało uśmiechnął, ale już nic nie powiedział. Autokar w końcu ruszył, i ich wycieczka się oficjalnie zaczęła.

Po jakichś piętnastu minutach niezręcznej ciszy Eunice udało się podjąć nową rozmowę z Markiem. Przegadali tak cztery bite godziny, aż do pierwszego postoju, na którym Eunika poznała przyjaciół Marka: Conrada i Elijah. Obydwaj siedzieli dwa rzędy przed nimi i czekali tylko na postój, żeby również pogadać sobie z Euniką. Dopiero teraz okazało się, jak bardzo chłopcy z jej klasy chcieli ją poznać, ale nie mieli dotychczas wystarczająco odwagi, żeby zaprzyjaźnić się z nią czy chociażby do niej zagadać. Jak widać, koniec roku szkolnego wszystkim rozwiązał języki.

Eunika zaprzyjaźniła się nawet z paroma dziewczynami. Jedną z nich była niziutka i drobniutka Connie, mająca jasne blond włosy i szare oczy. Inną była Willa, równie wysoka co Eunika, ale nieco mniej szczupła typowa Brytyjka o ciemnych blond włosach i niebiesko-szarych oczach oraz o bladej cerze.

Oni wszyscy wydali się być dla Euniki tak mili, jak nigdy wcześniej. Czy jej się wydawało, czy naprawdę zaskarbiła sobie swoich pierwszych, prawdziwych przyjaciół? Czyżby jednak miała w końcu zaskarbić sobie nowe znajomości?

Po następnych dwóch dniach dojechali w końcu do granicy Włoch. Dzień później byli już we Florencji w swoim hotelu.

- Nareszcie na miejscu! – zaskandowała jedna z dziewczyn z klasy Euniki, typowa modnisia Stacey. – Nie wiem jak inni, ale ja idę na zakupy. – po czym z wesołymi piskami pognała ze swoimi przyjaciółeczkami na miasto. Eunika westchnęła ciężko, przyglądając się odchodzącym koleżankom.

- I to właśnie nazywam stratą cennego czasu. – powiedziała Eunika do Connie i Willi, które obie zaśmiały się wesoło na jej słowa.

- Wiedziałam, że jesteś fajna. – powiedziała nagle Willa. – Bałyśmy się tylko, że jesteś w głębi taka jak Stacey i jej kumpele, i że jak w końcu się z kimś zakumulujesz, to z nimi, a nie z nami.

- Rozumiem was doskonale. Też często odnoszę błędne wrażenie do wielu osób. – odpowiedziała im Eunika, uśmiechając się do nich. Dziewczyny zaśmiały się wesoło, po czym razem z Markiem, Elijah i Conradem ruszyli do swoich pokoi, żeby zostawić tam swoje walizki.

- A zatem...oto Volterra! – zaintonował nauczyciel, wychodząc z autokaru. Uczniowie powoli wychodzili z niego. Niektórzy zasłaniali oczy od nagłego blasku słońca; szyby w autokarze były bowiem przyciemniane. Eunika wyszła z autokaru zaraz za Markiem i Connie i aż zagwizdała cicho. Nie spodziewała się, że Volterra, miasto wampirzego królewskiego klanu Volturi będzie takie piękne. Nie minęło jednak pół minuty, gdy nagle podeszła do nich ubrana na ciemno i w okularach młoda, piękna kobieta.

- Witam. – powiedziała kobieta, a wszyscy chłopcy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli się na nią z podziwem. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc to. – Nazywam się Heidi i jestem waszym przewodnikiem. Pozwolicie, że naszym pierwszym punktem w wycieczce będzie katedra, a potem pójdziemy od razu do zamku, co? – klasa zaintonowała wesoło, i już po chwili ruszyli za Heidi. Eunika w międzyczasie staksowała ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Nie, nie może być... – powiedziała nagle sama do siebie Eunika, będąc za blisko Heidi. Ta już po chwili była odwrócona przodem do dziewczyny.

- Tak? – spytała się jej Heidi z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Eunika zauważyła to bez problemu.

- Och, nic takiego. – odpowiedziała jej Eunika z o wiele lepiej udawanym uśmiechem; Eunika była istną mistrzynią w kłamstwie. – Po prostu...to miasto jest wspaniałe. Nie mogę doczekać się, aż zobaczę wszystkie wasze zabytki.

- To dobrze. – odparła na to Heidi, szczerząc do niej swoje śnieżnobiałe, równe zęby. – Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz zamek.

- Nie mogę się doczekać. – zaintonowała sarkastycznie Eunika, gdy tylko Heidi zniknęła dalej w tłumie uczniów. – Ciekawa jestem tylko, kim ona jest. – powiedziała nagle sama do siebie Eunika, gdy nagle przyszedł jej do głowy genialny plan. Nie bacząc na krążących wokół Heidi chłopaków ze swojej klasy, przebiła się ona z łatwością przez ich tłum, po czym stanęła obok Heidi, uśmiechając się do niej wesoło.

- To jak, opowiesz nam coś więcej o tym mieście? Zabytki są intrygujące i niesamowite, ale historia Volterry musi być równie ciekawa co i jej zabytki. – Heidi rzuciła Eunice półuśmiech, zerkając na nią.

- Ty musisz być niezwykle zainteresowana historią średniowiecza, nieprawdaż? – spytała się Heidi Euniki, a ta gorliwie jej przytaknęła.

- Jak nikt inny na tym świecie. – nagle Eunice przyszedł kolejny genialny pomysł do głowy. – Ja...czytałam w książkach o Volterrze, że podobno w średniowieczu uważano, że jest tu siedlisko dużej grupy wampirów, ale niejaki Marek, który potem został uznany za świętego, uratował miasto przed wampirami, ginąc bohatersko. Czy to prawda?

- Jeśli chodzi ci o legendę, to tak, owszem, istnieje takowa. – odpowiedziała jej Heidi, mając coraz mniej szczery uśmiech na twarzy. – Ale jeśli chodzi ci o wampiry, to mogę ci przysiąc, że ich tu nie ma.

- No jasne, że ich nie ma. – odparła natychmiast Eunika, ciesząc się w duchu, jak jej plan działa bez zarzutów. – Przecież ten Marek je wytępił, czyż nie? – po czym posłała jej szeroki uśmiech. Eunika mogłaby przysiąc, że Heidi lekko warknęła, gdy przytaknęła jej bez słowa, zanim nie odeszła do ich nauczyciela. Eunika zawiwatowała w myślach, po czym ruszyła już z grupą, będąc pewna, że Heidi coś ukrywa i coś wie o Volturi.

Tylko co?

Heidi oprowadziła ją po niemalże całym śródmieściu i głównych uliczkach, zanim nie weszli do katedry. Tam pozwoliła im porozglądać się dokładniej i porobić sobie zdjęcia, po czym ruszyli dalej, do „głównej atrakcji Volterry", jak to twierdziła Heidi.

Do starego, średniowiecznego zamku...


	3. Krwawa Uczta

**Rozdział trzeci: Krwawa uczta**

Elza przygotowywała obiad, gdy nagle dostrzegła zatroskaną minę Tytusa. Zaintrygowana tym, usiadła obok niego.

- Kochanie, co się stało? Martwisz się o Eunikę? – Tytus przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Elza postanowiła wniknąć głębiej w jego smutek i zatroskanie i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

- Nie martw się; Eunika poradzi sobie na tej wycieczce. Fakt, nie ma żadnych bliskich przyjaciół w klasie, ale sam dobrze wiesz, że jest indywidualistką i że lubi chodzić własnymi drogami, jak kot.

- To nie o to chodzi. – powiedział nagle Tytus, wstając od stołu z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili wahania spojrzał się na swoją mamę, a ona wówczas dostrzegła istne przerażenie w jego oczach. – Mamo, ona miała sen o Volturi. Jestem tego pewien. I to nie był żaden miły sen. – dodał, gdy jego mama już chciała coś powiedzieć. – Oni w tym śnie zabili ją.

Oczy Elzy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki od filiżanek.

- Kristof! KRISTOF! – wykrzyknęła Elza wstając od stołu. Kristof zjawił się kilkanaście sekund później.

- Co się stało? – spytał się, zdezorientowany, widząc przerażoną minę Elzy i strach w oczach Tytusa.

- Eunika miała wizję swojego końca. – powiedziała Elza, niemalże płacząc. – Miała sen o Volturi, w którym zabijali ją. – tu nagle odwróciła się do Tytusa. – Co jeszcze wiesz o tym śnie? Mów nam wszystko.

Eunika ruszyła za osobą Heidi. Eunice bardzo nie spodobał się fakt, że wszyscy faceci w jej klasie nagle jakby stracili rozum dla tej nieziemsko pięknej kobiety. Nie dlatego, że była zazdrosna, o nie. Heidi skojarzyła się Eunice z kimś z pozoru tylko pięknym, a gdy przychodzi co do czego, okazuje się, że jest to zło wcielone. To właśnie czuła Eunika w stosunku do Heidi; diabeł w przebraniu.

Heidi poprowadziła ich wąską uliczką ku ogromnemu, średniowiecznemu zamkowi. Nagle do Euniki przyszedł SMS. Eunika szybko złapała telefon i odebrała go. Był od jej mamy.

„Kochanie, pod żadnym pozorem nie idź za żadnym bladoskórym człowiekiem" Eunika zmarszczyła czoło, czytając to. Czyżby Tytus jednak powiedział jej o tym śnie o wampirach? Zanim jednak Eunika zdążyła nazwymyślać w myślach na brata, przyszedł kolejny SMS. Eunika z ciężkim westchnieniem odebrała i tego, jednocześnie wchodząc za Heidi do zamku.

„Eunika, w Volterrze jest stary średniowieczny zamek. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wchodź do niego". Trzeba było tak od razu, pomyślała z sarkazmem Eunika, podnosząc głowę i rozglądając się po zamkowych komnatach. Nagle dostrzegła, że Heidi przygląda jej się z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Nadopiekuńczy rodzice? – spytała się Heidi dziewczyny. Eunika zmusiła się do jak najszczerszego uśmiechu.

- Och, i to jeszcze jacy. Istni nawiedzeńcy. – Heidi posłała jej rozbrajający uśmiech, który jednak na nią nie zadziałał, i Eunika wróciła do swojego telefonu. Otworzyła folder wiadomości, znalazła ostatnią wiadomość od mamy i kliknęła na „Odpisz".

„Mamo, nie wiem co cię nagle ugryzło, ale jestem bezpieczna. I o co chodzi z tym przeklętym zamkiem?!" odpisała swojej mamie, latając po klawiaturze telefonu jak nakręcona.

- No, kochani, idziemy dalej! Pora zobaczyć nasze największe cudo; komnatę królewską.

- Super! Ekstra! Bomba! – rozległy się głosy uczniów idących jak pieski pokojowe za Heidi. Eunika również za nimi ruszyła, siedząc przez cały czas w telefonie.

W końcu nadeszła wiadomość od Elzy.

„To jest zamek Volturi. Każdy śmiertelnik, który tam wszedł, nigdy stamtąd nie wyszedł". O oł, pomyślała Eunika, wchodząc z innymi do jakiejś komnaty – zapewne tej królewskiej – gdy doszedł ją następny SMS od jej mamy.

„Nie wchodź tam do żadnej okrągłej komnaty. To komnata, w której się pożywiają śmiertelnikami". Jasna cholera, klęła już Eunika, cała spięta. Mimowolnie podniosła wzrok i aż wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

Znajdowała się w okrąglej komnacie. Dokładnie w tej samej komnacie, w której we śnie ginęła.

Eunika mimowolnie cofnęła się kilka kroków do tyłu, gdy nagle wpadła na kogoś. Eunika, zduszając w gardle krzyk, odwróciła się z jak najbardziej możliwie neutralnym wyrazem twarzy i zobaczyła za sobą wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego chłopaka o ciemnych włosach sięgających do ramion.

Miał krwisto czerwone oczy.

- Hej. – powiedział do niej chłopak z miłym uśmiechem. Eunika niepewnie odwzajemniła ten uśmiech po kilku sekundach.

- Eee...cześć. – odpowiedziała Eunika, wpatrując się cały czas w chłopaka.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał się chłopak. – Wydajesz się być taka...spięta.

Jasne, pomyślała Eunika. Zaraz ci wyjaśnię, dlaczego jestem spięta; właśnie dostałam SMS-a od swojej matki, że jak wejdę w tym zamku do okrągłej komnaty, to zginę. Co ciekawsza, właśnie jestem w niej, i jest to do tego komnata z mojego snu, w którym zostaję zamordowana przez wampiry. Nie, kompletnie nie powinnam być spięta.

- Ech...kwestia bycia gdzieś po raz pierwszy. To nic takiego. – wyjąkała w końcu Eunika, odnajdując w międzyczasie wzrokiem Marka, do którego natychmiast podeszła.

- Hej, co jest? – spytał się jej Mark, przyglądając się uważnie Eunice. – Wyglądasz jakbyś właśnie zobaczyła ducha.

- Musimy się stąd wynosić. Natychmiast. – wyszeptała Eunika, uważając, aby żaden z nieznajomych jej nie usłyszał. Eunika zerknęła w okno i zaklęła w myślach; niedługo miało zmierzchać, a wówczas to, według słów jej ojca, wampiry z Volturi rozpoczynały swoją ucztę.

- O czym ty mówisz? – odszeptał jej Mark, zwołując do siebie gestem jednocześnie Conrada, Elijah, Willę i Connie. Cała czwórka automatycznie do nich podeszła.

- O co chodzi? – spytał się Elijah, przyglądając się to Eunice, to Markowi.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Eunika twierdzi, że jest tu niebezpiecznie i że mamy się stąd wynosić. – Conrad, Elijah, Willa i Connie spojrzeli się w tym momencie na Eunikę, której na chwilę odebrało mowę. Dziewczyna pomyślała chwilę, zanim im wszystkiego nie wyjaśniła.

- Słuchajcie... – zaczęła Eunika, nachylając się do nich. – Ci ludzie chcą nas zabić. Ja i moja rodzina jesteśmy kimś w rodzaju...wtajemniczonych w te sprawy, i wiem z pewnego źródła, że nie wypuszczą nas stąd żywych. – nagle przerwała, bo skupiła się na owym wysokim chłopaku, na którego wtedy wpadła. Chodził on po sali i dyskretnie obwąchiwał wszystkich uczniów po kolei. – Hej, ten gość do was podchodził? – spytała się Eunika przyjaciół, wskazując na owego chłopaka. Mark jako pierwszy zerknął w tamtą stronę i niemalże od razu pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie. Pierwszy raz widzę gościa. Musiał wejść tu przed chwilą. – chłopak w tym momencie okrążył trzy trony, na których siedzieli trzech mężczyźni – dwaj ciemnowłosi i jeden platynowy blondyn – po czym powoli ruszył w stronę Euniki i ich przyjaciół, po drodze obwąchując napotkanych nastolatków. Eunika postanowiła zaryzykować. Obejrzała się szybko za siebie i z ulgą zobaczyła, że drzwi były nadal otwarte, postanowiła więc zaryzykować.

- Słuchajcie mnie teraz uważnie. – powiedziała Eunika, a jej przyjaciele momentalnie zamienili się w słuch. – Ja spróbuję odwrócić jakoś ich uwagę, a wy uciekniecie przez drzwi i pobiegniecie prosto do wind. Stamtąd gnajcie przez główne wrota i do miasta. Nie zatrzymujcie się i zatrzymajcie się dopiero w naszym hotelu, ale nie uciekajcie w żadne odludne miejsca. Jeśli mi się poszczęści, powinnam wrócić godzinę, góra dwie po was. Jeśli nie, mówi się trudno. Tylko ja z nas wszystkich wiem, jak ich pokonać. Będzie to trudne, ale nie niemożliwe.

- A kim oni w ogóle są? – zadała pytanie Willa, wpatrując się w nieuchronnie zbliżającego się do nich chłopaka. Eunika zawahała się.

Czy powinna mówić im prawdę, czy ich okłamać?

- To są... – zaczęła niepewnie Eunika, nadal rozważając ostateczną decyzję. W końcu zdecydowała. – To są wampiry. – reakcja jej przyjaciół była zaskoczeniem dla niej. Sądziła, że jej nie uwierzą, ale, o dziwo dla Euniki, uwierzyli – a przynajmniej wszyscy wyglądali, jakby uwierzyli. Mark, Elijah i Connie pobledli do tego stopnia, że stali się prawie tak bladzi jak „gospodarze" tego zamku, Connie otworzyła szeroko oczy, a Conrad szeroko otworzył usta i również nieco pobladł. Już w chwilę jednak otrząsnęli się z szoku i stali wyprostowani przed Euniką.

- Wierzymy ci. – powiedziała Connie z bladym uśmiechem. – Powodzenia. A teraz przystąpmy do działań. – Eunika również uśmiechnęła się blado do dziewczyny; znała ją i pozostałą czwórkę od lat, ale dopiero od czterech dni byli przyjaciółmi. Jak widać, prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, bo od razu jej uwierzyli.

- No dobra. Stańcie nieco za mną, a bliżej drzwi. I uważajcie, żeby żaden z nich was nie złapał, bo wtedy mogę nie dać rady was ocalić.

- Jasne. – odpowiedział Eunice Elijah, szykując się już do ucieczki. Pozostali poszli jego śladami. Eunika jeszcze raz spojrzała się na trony na podwyższeniu i nagle jej serce na jakiś czas zamarło.

Platynowowłosy wampir był dokładnie tym samym, którego widziała w swoich snach.

Mark zauważył, że Eunika nagle zamarła, i ignorując wołanie Conrada i Elijah, podszedł do Euniki.

- Co się stało? Rozpracowali nas? – spytał się dziewczyny. Ta, wyrwana z letargu, szybko pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie. Ale znam jednego z nich. A raczej tak sądzę. Był w moim śnie. – mimo iż Eunika doszła do wniosku, że powiedziała parę słów za dużo, nie przejmowała się tym. Wiedziała, że Mark ją zrozumie, i nie myliła się. Chłopak pokiwał rozumiejąco głową, po czym spytał się jej:

- Który?

- Ten jasnowłosy na tronie z prawej strony. Ten co ma taką dziwną minę. – Mark po jej słowach spojrzał się na wskazanego wampira i aż się nagle wzdrygnął.

- Współczuję ci. To musiały być istne koszmary z piekła rodem. Już sama jego mina przyprawia mnie do dreszcze, a dodać do tego jeszcze te oczy, ten wzrok, posturę, i te palce...jego dłonie wyglądają jak łapy ze szponami. – dodał, wpatrując się teraz w jego ręce, które miały palce ustawione w taki sposób, że faktycznie przypominały szpony.

- Bo to dlatego, że on już się szykuje do ataku na jedno z nas. – odpowiedziała spokojnym głosem Eunika. Mark rozszerzył z przerażenia oczy.

- O matko...dobra, działajmy, co? Musisz mieć jeszcze czas na uratowanie siebie. – Eunika uśmiechnęła się do niego blado, słysząc to. Chłopak dbał o jej dobro, to było widać. Właśnie dowiedział się, że jest w komnacie z krwiożerczymi wampirami i że może zginąć, a jego koleżanka z klasy jest najprawdopodobniej ich pogromczynią, ale mimo to chciał, aby ona przeżyła. Eunika przytaknęła mu krótko, po czym odsunęła go do pozostałych, spojrzała się ostatni raz w okno, za którym już kończył się zachód słońca, po czym przeczyściła sobie gardło jednym chrząknięciem i nagle powiedziała głośno na całą salę:

- Który z was to Demetri? – w jednej chwili wszystkie wampiry zamarły. Dwóch z trzech mężczyzn siedzących na tronach odwróciło głowy w jej stronę ze zdziwionymi wyrazami twarzy. Tylko ostatni z nich nie zareagował na to. Wyglądał – delikatnie mówiąc – na znudzonego. Eunika zignorowała go, domyślając się, że jest najmniej niebezpieczny, po czym skupiła swoją uwagę na owym chłopaku, którego potrąciła, a który teraz przyglądał jej się z niedowierzaniem i szokiem zarazem, deformując swoje dłonie w szpony podobne do tych, które robił blondwłosy wampir na tronie.

- To ja. – wysyczał w końcu chłopak, warcząc dodatkowo. Tyle wystarczyło Eunice. W międzyczasie zdążyła przygotować stosowną mieszankę spowalniającą i osłabiającą czasowo wampiry, po czym rzuciła nią w chłopaka, który automatycznie zaniósł się kaszlem.

- Wiejcie! – krzyknęła Eunika. Mark, Connie, Willa, Elijah i Conrad jak jeden mąż pognali z komnaty, tak że aż się za nimi zakurzyło. Kilku uczniów w chwilę potem chciało uciec za nimi, zorientowawszy się, że są w niebezpieczeństwie, ale wówczas zostali zablokowani w wyjściu przez dwa wampiry: rosłego, muskularnego i ciemnowłosego wampira oraz ciemnowłosą Heidi. Eunika nie miała czasu, żeby im pomóc. Wiedziała, że niedługo i tak będzie po nich, postanowiła więc unieszkodliwić tyle wampirów, ile tylko zdoła, byleby tylko żaden z nich nie pobiegł za jej przyjaciółmi, którzy teraz pewnie dopiero dobiegali do wind, o ile nie byli zawodowymi lekkoatletami, w co Eunika szczerze wątpiła.

Eunika zdołała tylko wybrać numer do domu i przyłożyć słuchawkę do ucha dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym grupka wampirów już się na nią szykowała, a ktoś odebrał telefon.

- Eunika? Eunika, przepraszam że wygadałem, ale nie miałem innego... – dobiegł ją głos Tytusa, ale Eunika nie miała czasu na przeprosiny. Miała tylko kilka chwil, zanim wampiry się na nią nie rzucą.

- Przełącz na tryb głośnomówiący, natychmiast! I daj mi rodziców! – wykrzyknęła do telefonu Eunika. Po chwili usłyszała charakterystyczne kliknięcie i dobiegł ją inny głos, głos jej mamy.

- Kochanie, co się dzieje...

- Jak się unieszkodliwia te cholerne wampiry? – niemalże pisnęła Eunika, gdy dwa wampiry się na nią rzuciły, a ona zrobiła sprytny unik, łapiąc się wiszącej na ścianie kotary i podciągając się do góry, po czym przeskakując na kamienne wysunięcie obok antycznej kolumny.

- Co? Kochanie, chyba się przesłyszałam. Po co ci to? – zapytała się Elza. Eunika warknęła ze zniecierpliwienia.

- A jak sądzisz? – odpowiedziała jej pytaniem na pytanie Eunika, skopując – dosłownie – wampira z kolumny. – Dobra, ujmę to tak; właśnie siedzę na kamiennym wysunięciu obok kolumny w okrągłej komnacie w zamku w Volterrze i usiłuję nie dać się zjeść przez wampiry! To jak, powiecie mi w końcu jak się je zabija, czy mam dołączyć do ich kolekcji pożartych przez nich śmiertelników? – przez chwilę w słuchawce panowała cisza.

- Już do ciebie jedziemy! Wytrzymaj tam jakoś! – zawołała mama Euniki.

- Nie mam tyle czasu, mam... – odkrzyknęła Eunika, ale telefon już się wyłączył. Eunika przeklęła soczyście, rzucając telefonem w jednego z wampirów, który się do niej wdrapywał, po czym zgrabnie zeskoczyła na sam środek sali i zaczęła się zaciekle bić z innymi wampirami. Wampiry usiłowały ją ugryźć i rozszarpać, ale Eunika dzielnie im się stawiała. Kilka razy posłała jakiegoś wampira na kolumnę albo ścianę, a wtedy podłoga aż drżała. Eunika już zaczęła wygrywać, gdy nagle, gdy się okręcała, jeden z nich złapał ją za nadgarstek. Eunika w chwilę zamarła; wcześniej kilku z nich ją dotknęło, ale nie ON.

Blondwłosy wampir z aroganckim i wyniosłym wyrazem twarzy. Jej zabójca w większości jej snów.

Eunika wpatrzyła się w niego ni to przerażona, ni to zaciekawiona, podczas gdy wampir wpatrywał się w nią, a żaden z będących w ich pobliżu wampirów nie śmiał im w tym przeszkodzić.

Nagle tajemniczy blondwłosy wampir uśmiechnął się, jednak w jego uśmiechu Eunika nie doszukała się ani jednego pozytywnego uczucia. Nie, to był bardziej uśmiech zwycięzcy, który właśnie pokonał swojego wroga i miał mu zadać ostateczny cios.

Eunika przygotowała się już na śmierć, gdy nagle pojawił się obok nich jeden z owych ciemnowłosych wampirów, którzy wtedy siedzieli z tym blondwłosym na tronach, i który zwrócił na Eunikę uwagę. On również się uśmiechał, ale znacznie milej od blondyna.

- A zatem...skąd wiedziałaś o tym, że jesteśmy wampirami? – spytał się jej ciemnowłosy wampir. Jego platynowowłosy „kolega" dalej przytrzymywał rękę Euniki i nie odrywał od niej swojego morderczego wzroku.

- Ja...ja jestem... – zaczęła Eunika, a ciemnowłosy wampir uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Pogromczyni. – to nie było pytanie. To było stwierdzenie. – Muszę przyznać, że jak na śmiertelnika – nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jesteś pogromcą – całkiem nieźle sobie z nami radziłaś. A trzeba przyznać, że mało który pogromca potrafi to, co ty umiesz. Jak ci się to udało?

- Moja rodzina...my nie polujemy na wampiry. – zarówno ciemnowłosy wampir, jak i blondwłosy czy kilka innych spojrzało się na Eunikę z zaskoczeniem.

- Nie polujecie? – spytał jej się z uprzejmym niedowierzaniem ciemnowłosy wampir, zastanawiając się nagle nad czymś. – To dziwne...nie przypominam sobie, żeby istniała jakakolwiek rodzina pogromców, która by nie polowała na wampiry.

- Nasza jest wyjątkiem. – odpowiedziała wampirowi Eunika, z niewiadomych przyczyn nagle czując dziwną ulgę w sercu, jak gdyby fakt, że ciemnowłosego wampira zaintrygował fakt, że jej rodzina nie polowała na wampiry, miało jej ocalić życie.

Ciemnowłosy wampir uśmiechnął się jednak na słowa Euniki, po czym nagle podał jej dłoń. Eunika zawahała się, zanim jej nie przyjęła. Gdy tylko dotknęła jego dłoni, przeszył ją zimny prąd, ale nie puściła jego dłoni, tylko dzielnie ją trzymała. Po chwili ciemnowłosy wampir uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że Eunika przez moment myślała, że jego skóra pęknie, tak szeroki był to uśmiech.

- To pogromczyni, jestem tego pewien. – powiedział wampir. – W jej myślach zobaczyłem, jak walczyła z innymi istotami, głównie z wilkołakami. – w tym momencie blondwłosy wampir, dotychczas piorunujący Eunikę wzrokiem, ożywił się.

- Walczyłaś z wilkołakami? – spytał się jej, lustrując ją spojrzeniem swoich zimnych, czerwonych oczu od stóp do głów. – Nie widać, abyś miała po nich jakieś uszczerbki na zdrowiu.

- Bo nie mam żadnych. – odparła Eunika, patrząc się dziwnie na wampira i kompletnie zapominając o fakcie, kim jest. – Jedyną osobą w mojej rodzinie, która ucierpiała z winy wilkołaka, jest mój starszy brat, który stracił rękę ratując mnie przed dorosłym wilkołakiem, gdy byłam jeszcze małym dzieckiem. – nagle do Euniki dotarł fakt, że znajdowała się przecież w sali, w której była cała jej klasa. Eunika niepewnie się rozejrzała po komnacie i dopiero teraz to dostrzegła; wszyscy jej znajomi z klasy leżeli martwi na podłodze, która była zalana ich własną krwią.

Jak widać wampiry szybko uporały się z nimi. Eunika mogła jedynie rokować nadzieje w tym, że ich śmierć była szybka i w miarę możliwości bezbolesna. Ona sama jednak miała takiej nie doświadczyć.

Dziewczyna spojrzała się z rosnącym niepokojem na stale trzymającego jej dłoń wampira, który przyglądał jej się teraz z zaciekawieniem.

- Jestem Aro. – powiedział w końcu wampir.

- Och. – odpowiedziała zaskoczona Eunika, mimowolnie lekko się uśmiechając. – No, to tłumaczy, dlaczego wszyscy wstrzymują się przed zabiciem mnie. Jeszcze. – wampir uśmiechnął się miło do Euniki, gdy nagle odezwał się ten drugi, blondwłosy wampir.

- Wstrzymują się, bo ja tu jestem. – powiedział, a Eunika automatycznie przeniosła swój wzrok na niego. W chwilę przypomniała sobie swoją ostatnią „normalną" rozmowę ze swoją mamą, i rysy jej twarzy mimowolnie się wyostrzyły.

- Kajusz. – syknęła przez zęby Eunika, a Aro spojrzał się na nią z podziwem. Blondyn z kolei zmierzył ją równie chłodnym spojrzeniem, jakim ona go teraz mierzyła.

W jednej chwili Eunika wyrwała swoją rękę z uścisku Kajusza i wyjęła drugą z dłoni Aro, nie spuszczając jednak z oczu tego pierwszego, po czym spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

- To ty zabiłeś moją babcię. – warknęła Eunika, robiąc krok w stronę wampira. Kajusz warknął gardłowo, po czym również zrobił krok w jej stronę.

- Widać musiała zrobić coś przeciwnego naszym zasadom, skoro nie żyje.

- Tak, jasne. – zakpiła sobie Eunika. – Znalazła się w takiej samej sytuacji, w jakiej ja jestem teraz. I też mówiła wam, że jest z rodziny pogromców, którzy nie zabijają wampirów, ale wy oczywiście nie uwierzyliście. A raczej TY nie uwierzyłeś!

- A skąd ty to wiesz, co? – spytał się jej Kajusz, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej niej, tak że pomiędzy nimi były dosłownie milimetry. Eunika całkowicie już zapomniała o tym, że w przypadku wampirów taka bliskość z ludźmi zachodzi tylko w jednym przypadku; gdy chcą oni zabić człowieka.

- Bo jak w rodzinie pogromców ktoś umiera, to wszyscy dostają wizję jej śmierci. Włącznie z emocjami i wszystkim, co dana osoba czuła. – dodała nagle Eunika, a oczy mimowolnie jej się zaszkliły, a z twarzy Aro zniknął uśmiech.

- To skoro tak dobrze pamiętasz te uczucia, to pewnie nie obcym ci będzie... – zaczął Kajusz, ale nagle przerwał mu Aro, odsuwając go od Euniki.

- Przestań. – powiedział krótko Aro, uspokajając blondyna. Po chwili Aro odwrócił się do Euniki, która usiłowała jakoś ukryć łzy, które pociekły jej po policzkach. – Masz na imię Eunika, zgadza się? – spytał się dziewczyny Aro. Eunika szybko otarła łzy z policzków, po czym rzuciła mu blady uśmiech i odpowiedziała:

- Tak. To znaczy na pierwsze mam Rozalia, ale wolę, jak mówi się do mnie po moim drugim imieniu. – Eunika złapała moment, w którym Kajusz przyglądał się jej uważnie, i zdołała spiorunować go ostro wzrokiem, zanim nie wróciła do rozmowy z Aro.

- A zatem...chciałabyś może do nas dołączyć? – Eunika nagle zamarła. Czy jej się wydało, czy właśnie główny lider Volturi zaproponował jej dołączenie do nich? Nie śmierć, ale DOŁĄCZENIE? Do Volturi?

- Eee...ja...ja... – zaczęła się jąkać Eunika, będąc niepewna swojej decyzji. Aro tylko się uśmiechnął, po czym wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń. Eunika domyśliła się, że chce on zerknąć w jej myśli i dowiedzieć się, co ona dokładnie myśli o jego propozycji. Po chwili wahania Eunika podała mu dłoń, a Aro zamknął oczy dla lepszej koncentracji. Po chwili uśmiechnął się promiennie, otwierając oczy.

- A zatem zdecydowałaś się. – powiedział, a Kajusz prychnął z niesmakiem i dezaprobatą, odchodząc od nich. – Chcesz do nas dołączyć, ale jednocześnie boisz się, jak na to zareagują twoi rodzice i twój brat. Nie martw się, moja droga; możesz być pewna, że niejeden pogromca w obliczu większego niebezpieczeństwa, niż to, w którym ty teraz się znalazłaś, wolał dołączyć do nas niż zginąć. – Eunika spojrzała się na niego jak na wariata, gdy ten tylko skończył swoją wypowiedź.

- No co ty? – odparła pytaniem Eunika, gdy nagle doszła do nich młodziutka, góra trzynastoletnia dziewczynka o twarzy anioła i ciemnych blond włosach, która przyjrzała się uważnie Eunice, po czym zadała pytanie Aro:

- Czy to prawda, że jeśli jakiś pogromca zdecyduje się nie walczyć z wampirami, to wtedy my nie możemy z nim walczyć ani go nawet zranić? – Aro przytaknął, a dziewczyna utkwiła spojrzenie swoich szkarłatnych oczu w Eunice, po czym podała jej dłoń i powiedziała:

- Jestem Jane. Miło mi cię poznać. – Eunika przyjęła jej dłoń, przypominając sobie przy okazji wszystko, co mówiła jej o Jane jej mama. Jane – jedno z „piekielnych bliźniąt", swoim spojrzeniem potrafiąca stworzyć u danej osoby iluzję bólu.

Eunika zanotowała sobie, żeby nigdy jej nie drażnić. Nie posiadała przecież odpowiedniej tarczy mentalnej, jaka mogłaby ją ochronić przed mentalnymi mocami wampirów. Jeszcze – Eunika przecież była młoda i nadal odkrywała w sobie coraz to nowe zdolności przysługujące pogromcom.

- To jak, twoi znajomi, ci co pomogłaś im nawiać, pewnie wiedzą, ile masz lat, co? – zadał jej pytanie Demetri, podchodząc do Euniki i przyglądając jej się zaciekawiony. Eunika spojrzała się na niego zdezorientowana.

- ...Tak. Mam dziewiętnaście lat. – Demetri zaśmiał się, słysząc to, a Heidi, ciemnowłosy kulturysta oraz jedna z dwóch pozostałych wampirzyc uśmiechnęli się. Jane również się uśmiechnęła, ale znacznie milej i mniej zauważalnie niż pozostali.

- Hehe, niezła jest. – powiedział kulturysta. – Dziewiętnaście lat to pewnie twój fizyczny wiek. A ile masz naprawdę?

- Dziewiętnaście. – odparła szczerze Eunika, a Aro spojrzał się na nią zaskoczony, tracąc uśmiech. – Urodziłam się dokładnie dziewiętnaście lat temu w Atenach. W normalnej, pochodzącej z dwudziestego wieku naszej ery rodzinie. A mój brat jest ode mnie starszy o trzy lata. Dosłownie. – dodała Eunika, gdy kulturysta już chciał przerwać. Nagle, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, tuż przed Euniką pojawił się Kajusz, który drugi już raz z kolei zlustrował ją swoim zabójczym spojrzeniem.

- Chyba mówi prawdę. – powiedział w końcu Kajusz, a Eunika rzuciła mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie. – Nie wygląda na doświadczoną pogromczynię. – Eunika w tym momencie pomyślała, że zaraz wybuchnie.

- Och, doprawdy? Ja niedoświadczona? – spytała się go. Kajusz przytaknął, a w tym momencie Eunika uderzyła go z całej siły ręką, aż ten przeleciał kilkanaście metrów, dopóki nie zatrzymał się na ścianie. – Proszę bardzo; jestem jak najbardziej doświadczona. – odparowała mu Eunika z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Kajusz, który właśnie wstał z ziemi, ryknął wściekle, po czym rzucił się na Eunikę, która w porę skoczyła do góry, robiąc jednocześnie fikołek w powietrzu i lądując za Kajuszem. W chwilę potem rozgorzała pomiędzy nimi walka. Kajusz ganiał za Euniką, usiłując ją rozszarpać, a ona zwinnie mu uciekała albo robiła uniki, od czasu do czasu uderzając go. W końcu jednak chłopak złapał ją i przycisnął do ściany, aż huknęło. Na szczęście dla Euniki, Aro w porę znalazł się przy nich i odsunął Kajusza od dziewczyny, zanim ten ją rozszarpał.

- Dajcie już spokój. – powiedział spokojnym głosem Aro, odsuwając Kajusza jak najdalej od Euniki, która pocierała sobie obolałe od uderzenia o ścianę plecy i prawe ramię. – To jak, Euniko, chcesz do nas oficjalnie dołączyć? – spytał się teraz Euniki.

- Jasne. Pod warunkiem, że ten gbur nie będzie mi wchodził w paradę. – odparła Eunika, wskazując na Kajusza, który zawarczał zdenerwowany, ale w porę powstrzymali go od ataku Demetri oraz kulturysta. Aro wziął Eunikę pod rękę, po czym wyprowadził ją z okrągłej komnaty głównymi drzwiami, jak najdalej od ciał jej kolegów i koleżanek z klasy, gdzie dalej zaprowadził ją do wind, którymi pojechali na górę, gdzie mieściły się komnaty sypialne.


	4. Matko, co za kretyn!

**Rozdział czwarty: Matko, co za kretyn!**

- A oto twój pokój. – powiedział Aro, wprowadzając Eunikę do jej pokoju – a raczej istnego apartamentu. Była tu łazienka, garderoba, nawet wielkie łóżko z baldachimem. Eunika aż musiała zagwizdać, tak wielkie wrażenie to na niej zrobiło. – Tylko uważaj na Kajusza, mimo iż nie śpi i nie je to lubi czasem posiedzieć w tym pokoju. – Eunika w tym momencie odwróciła się na pięcie z istnym przerażeniem w oczach.

- Że co proszę? – spytała się Aro dziewczyna, a ten spojrzał się na nią z zaciekawieniem. – Mam...mam mieszkać w pokoju...tego...gbura? – dokładnie w chwilę potem doszedł ich wściekły wark; to Kajusz ruszył za nimi i właśnie stał w progu pokoju, mierząc Eunikę morderczym spojrzeniem, na które dziewczyna po chwili mu odpowiedziała tym samym.

- Mogę zapytać się o to samo, Aro. – powiedział Kajusz, a Eunika zmrużyła oczy.

- Zamknij się, ofiaro losu. – odparowała mu dziewczyna, a Kajusz warknął ponownie. Aro westchnął ciężko, po czym nagle złapał wampira za rękaw i wrzucił go do środka pokoju.

- Macie całą noc, aby jakoś się dogadać ze sobą. Kajusz, nie waż mi się jej nawet tknąć; ona jest teraz jedną z nas. – Kajusz przewrócił oczami w teatralny sposób i zasyczał, ale nic nie powiedział. – Euniko...proszę, nie docinaj mu. Uwierz mi, on również wiele przeszedł w swoim życiu.

- Och, co do tego nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości. – podsumowała chłopaka, lustrując go spojrzeniem, tak jak on lustrował ją spojrzeniem w okrągłej sali. Kajusz rzucił jej swoje typowe spojrzenie, a Aro tylko ponownie westchnął, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi od komnaty. Na zewnątrz był już wczesny wieczór i tylko nieznaczna łuna słońca majaczyła na horyzoncie. Eunika spojrzała się jeszcze raz na Kajusza, zanim nie ruszyła w stronę łóżka, na którym usiadła.

- No proszę, proszę. – powiedział automatycznie Kajusz, podchodząc do niej i patrząc się na nią bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Niby taka nieprzystępna, a jak tylko zostanie z kimś sam na sam, to od razu tylko jedno jej w głowie. – Eunika myślała, że zaraz wybuchnie, tak ją ten tekst rozwścieczył.

- Obrzydliwy zboczeniec. – palnęła Eunika, wstając z łóżka i stając naprzeciw Kajusza, prostując się i patrząc się mu prosto w oczy.

- Stara-malutka. – odparował jej wampir, uśmiechając się pod nosem ze swojego tekstu.

- Powiedział co wiedział, ciota jedna.

- Kretynka.

- Kwoka niedomyta.

- Niskopoziomowe stworzenie.

- Skończony idiota.

- Badziewna śmiertelniczka.

- Szemrana szkapa. – Kajusz w tym momencie mimowolnie się uśmiechnął – tekst Euniki musiał go bardzo rozśmieszyć, starał się jednak tego zbytnio nie okazywać.

- Skąd ty bierzesz takie teksty? – spytał się jej Kajusz.

- Gówno cię to powinno obchodzić, tępaku bananowy. – tym razem Kajusz się zaśmiał, słysząc słowa Euniki.

- Słuchaj no, gówniaro. – powiedział nagle Kajusz, podchodząc tak blisko Euniki, że aż ta musiała się cofnąć do tyłu. – Nie będziesz mi tu podskakiwać, zrozumiano?

- Pff! Ta, jasne! – odparowała mu automatycznie dziewczyna, a Kajusz syknął cicho, mrużąc przy tym oczy. – I co jeszcze, mały książę? Mam ci wyściełać drogę czerwonym dywanem? Zagrać na trąbce fanfary? A może mam...?

- A może się zamkniesz, co? – syknął nagle Kajusz, podchodząc znów blisko Euniki, tak że ta, cofając się do tyłu, wpadła na łóżko i straciła równowagę, upadając na nie. Nim się obejrzała, Kajusz był tuż nad nią, i przytrzymywał jej ręce po obydwu stronach jej głowy. Eunika spojrzała się w jego zimne, mroczne oczy, starając się nie dać po znać po sobie żadnego strachu, jaki teraz w niej rósł z każdą kolejną chwilą. Nagle Kajusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przyglądając się jej.

- Nie jesteś wcale taka zła, jak na pogromczynię, oczywiście. – powiedział w końcu wampir, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Eunika zmrużyła wściekle oczy, i uśmiech Kajusza jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. – Oczywiście, nie jesteś w moim typie, ale, kto wie, może kiedyś...jakaś jedna przygodna noc.

- Chyba w twoich snach, ciołku. – odparowała mu bez zastanowienia Eunika. Już po chwili tego żałowała. Kajusz zacisnął swoje dłonie jeszcze mocniej na jej nadgarstkach, aż coś w nich chrupnęło. Eunika skrzywiła się nieznacznie, ale dalej nie dała po sobie poznać żadnego strachu. Dzielnie walczyła z chłopakiem i jak na razie wygrywała z nim, nawet jeśli on był w stanie w każdej chwili zrobić z niej miazgę.

- Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, niedojrzała małolato. – powiedział cicho Kajusz. – To, że Aro cię wybrał do naszego klanu, nie znaczy, że ja cię tu chcę. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, już dawno temu powiększyłabyś grono swoich koleżków z klasy i byłabyś teraz wynoszona tylnym wyjściem jako zimna, martwa...Rozalia. – Eunika mimowolnie skrzywiła się, słysząc swoje pierwsze imię.

- Uh! Nienawidzę tego imienia. Masz natychmiast przestać mnie tak nazywać. – Kajusz uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, po czym nachylił się do Euniki i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- A co, aż tak bardzo nie znosisz swojego pierwszego imienia...Rozalio? – tego było dla Euniki za wiele. Dziewczyna wyczuła moment, w którym wampir nie uważał, i kopnęła go z całej siły w brzuch, aż ten przeleciał przez pokój i wyrwał ze sobą drzwi od pokoju razem z zawiasami. Eunika usiadła na łóżku, z mściwą satysfakcją przyglądając się, jak Kajusz powoli podnosi się z podłogi z wściekłymi iskrami w oczach.

Nagle ktoś wejrzał do środka pokoju. Był to Demetri.

- łał, Eunika, niezły odrzut! Masz prawie taką samą siłę jak wampir! – powiedział chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, wchodząc do jej pokoju i podchodząc do niej. Demetri pomógł Eunice wstać z łóżka, po czym częściowo zasłonił ją sobą, gdy doszedł do nich Kajusz. – Nie wiem co jej zrobiłeś, że cię tak mocno rąbnęła, ale daj już temu spokój, Kajusz. Dziewczyna pewnie jest już zmęczona i chciałaby pójść spać. Sama. – dodał Demetri, gdy Kajusz już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. Kajusz syknął tylko wściekle, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju. Eunika patrzyła się jeszcze chwilę na niego, a gdy ten zniknął za rogiem, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wskazała dłonią na rozwalone drzwi, które nagle „podniosły" się z podłogi, same naprawiły, po czym powędrowały na swoje miejsce i tam się osadziły tak, jak były poprzednio. Demetri przyglądał się temu z dzikim podziwem w oczach.

- Jak ty to zrobiłaś? – spytał się jej, niemalże podskakując w miejscu. Eunika wzruszyła ramionami, nadal się uśmiechając.

- Przywileje pogromców. Takie tam moce. Dopiero niedawno zaczęłam je w sobie w pełni odkrywać, więc pewnie jeszcze nie raz was i samą siebie zaskoczę. Nie odkryłam bowiem jeszcze wszystkich mocy.

- Chcesz, żebym dotrzymał ci towarzystwa? – powiedział nagle Demetri, mimowolnie zerkając w stronę naprawionych drzwi. Eunika momentalnie domyśliła się, o co mu chodziło; o Kajusza.

- Jasne. Tylko proszę, nie pakuj mi się pod kołdrę ani na nią. Nie lubię zimna, gdy śpię. – Demetri uśmiechnął się wesoło, słysząc to.

- No pewnie. Masz to u mnie jak w banku. – Eunika wesoło uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, po czym poszła do garderoby, gdzie się przebrała w krótką koszulkę nocną, jaka tam się znajdowała, a jaka jako jedyna przypadła jej do gustu, po czym przemaszerowała z niej do łazienki, gdzie się umyła i rozczesała włosy, aż w końcu wróciła do sypialni, gdzie Demetri już na nią czekał, siedząc na krześle przy łóżku. Eunika ułożyła się pod pierzynami, po czym przez pewien czas rozmawiała z Demetrim o różnych rzeczach, dopóki nie zmorzył jej sen i dziewczyna nie usnęła spokojnie.

Eunika obudziła się następnego dnia niezwykle wypoczęta. Z radością zaczęła się przeciągać w łóżku, gdy nagle natrafiła na coś zimnego i twardego.

- Demetri, mówiłam ci żebyś nie... – zaczęła Eunika, odwracając się w stronę owego zimnego i twardego przedmiotu, gdy nagle zamarła zszokowana.

To nie był Demetri, tylko Kajusz! Do tego bez żadnej koszuli czy bluzki!

- Idiota! – krzyknęła Eunika, odwracając się do niego tyłem i zakrywając się aż po sam czubek głowy kołdrą. Kajusz zaśmiał się, widząc to.

- Aż tak cię onieśmielam? To może mam jeszcze zdjąć spodnie?

- Ani mi się waż! – pisnęła Eunika spod kołdry, powodując kolejny wybuch śmiechu u wampira.

- Matko kochana...nie wiedziałem, że potrafię wywoływać aż tak skrajne emocje u płci przeciwnej. Muszę to częściej stosować. – powiedział Kajusz jakby sam do siebie. Eunika wyjęła jedną swoją rękę spod kołdry, po czym zdzieliła nią równo Kajusza po głowie mówiąc:

- Złaź z tego łóżka i ubierz się, ale już! – kolejny wybuch śmiechu Kajusza.

- Jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważyła, moja kochana, to jest moje łóżko, a do tego żyjemy w wolnym świecie, więc mogę chodzić topless po zamku, tym bardziej, że to również moja własność.

- Uh! Niech ci będzie! – warknęła zrezygnowana Eunika, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę i wstając z łóżka. Po chwili dziewczyna odwróciła się do Kajusza, mrużąc oczy, i dodała:

- I pod żadnym pozorem nie nazywaj mnie już nigdy „swoją kochaną". Jasne?

- Jak słoneczko. – odparł na to Kajusz, przeciągając się na łóżku. Eunika zmrużyła oczy jeszcze bardziej. – A, tak w ogóle; nie powinnaś paradować przy mnie w takim stroju. To tylko mnie jeszcze bardziej prowokuje.

- Że co proszę? – syknęła dziewczyna, po czym spojrzała się w dół. No tak, pomyślała dziewczyna, króciutka koszulka nocna to faktycznie nie najlepszy patent na obłaskawienie faceta. Faceta, który do tego jest krwiożerczą istotą rodem z mrocznych, miejskich legend. – To się na mnie nie gap; proste i logiczne. – odparowała mu z godnością dziewczyna, po czym ruszyła do łazienki odświeżyć się po nocy. Gdy to zrobiła, z jeszcze większą godnością przemaszerowała do pokoju, a stamtąd do garderoby, cały czas będąc obserwowana przez uśmiechającego się arogancko Kajusza.

- Biorąc pod uwagę dzisiejszą pogodę proponowałbym ci założyć jedną z tych sukienek, które wiszą przy szafie. – Eunika mimowolnie spojrzała się w wyznaczoną stronę i aż syknęła z wściekłości; faktycznie, wisiały tam sukienki, ale były one albo krótkie, albo zbyt wiele odsłaniające.

- I co, może mam jeszcze w jednej z nich zatańczyć dla ciebie taniec go-go? – spytała się ironicznie Kajusza Eunika, który automatycznie się zaśmiał.

- Wiesz...nie zawadziłoby, a nawet by i mogło być zabawnie.

- Niedoczekanie twoje, matole. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna, ubierając się w sukienkę, ale taką, jaką sama sobie wybrała, spoza „kolekcji Kajusza Volturi". Gdy tylko jednak wyszła z garderoby, Kajusz zagwizdał cicho.

- No, no, no...nasza słodka pogromczyni ma jednak jakiś gust. – Eunika po tych słowach rzuciła mu spojrzenie mówiące: „Jesteś idiotą", po czym wyszła z pokoju. Nie minęło jednak pół sekundy, a Kajusz już był u jej boku, kompletnie ubrany. Eunika zaczęła soczyście przeklinać w myślach, tak, jak nigdy nie klęłaby w obecności swoich rodziców czy brata. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymała.

- Słuchaj, odwalisz się ode mnie? – Kajusz jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową, aż Eunika warknęła rozwścieczona. Wówczas jednak Eunika dostrzegła w oddali ostatnią deskę ratunku; w końcu korytarza zamajaczyła jej postać malutkiej Jane.

- Hej, Jane! – zawołała Eunika, automatycznie idąc w jej stronę. – Słuchaj, pokazałabyś mi te wasze słynne tajemne przejścia? Demetri mówił mi o nich dzisiejszej nocy. – Jane przytaknęła z miłym uśmiechem, gdy nagle doszło je znaczące chrząknięcie Kajusza.

- O tych podziemnych tunelach rozmawialiście przed, czy po sama-wiesz-czym? – gdyby wzrok Euniki mógł zabijać, to Kajusz zapewne by już nie żył, tak mordercze spojrzenie dziewczyna mu posłała.

- A idź do wszystkich diabli, imbecylu. Nie zamierzam tracić swojego cennego czasu na użeranie się z tobą. – powiedziała w końcu Eunika, machając ręką zrezygnowanym ruchem w stronę Kajusza i idąc za Jane. Kajusz przyglądał się jej jeszcze chwilę, uśmiechając się triumfalnie pod nosem, zanim nie ruszył w swoją stronę.


	5. Jak pragnę zdrowia

**Rozdział piąty: Jak pragnę zdrowia...**

- Ugh! Nienawidzę go! – wykrzyczała Eunika najgłośniej jak tylko mogła, gdy znalazły się z Jane w podziemnych przejściach. Jane spojrzała się na Eunikę zaciekawiona.

- Nie znosisz Kajusza? Dlaczego? – Eunika w tym momencie rzuciła jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

- Niech pomyślę... – powiedziała Eunika ironicznie. – Hmmm...zacznijmy od tego, że...ach, no tak. Po pierwsze: to kompletny idiota i dureń. Po drugie: totalny zboczeniec. Po trzecie: totalny gbur. Po czwarte: nie obchodzi go nikt i nic. Po piąte: myśli, że jest pępkiem świata. A po szóste...

- Stracił niedawno żonę. – powiedziała nagle Jane. Eunika momentalnie zamarła.

- Że co? – spytała się cicho dziewczyna, przyglądając się Jane z niedowierzaniem. – Ale...jak? Kiedy?

- Dwieście lat temu. Zginęła podczas bitwy z wilkołakami na północy Europy. – Eunika zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami, zanim się nie odezwała.

- Dwieście lat temu? I ty to kochana nazywasz „niedawno"?

- Dla nas, wampirów, dwieście lat do krótki okres czasu. Tym bardziej, że on żyje już w sumie ponad trzy tysiące lat.

- Fakt. – powiedziała Eunika, zamyślając się na chwilę.

- Żona Ara również nie żyje. Zginęła dokładnie tego samego dnia co żona Kajusza. Aro jednak gorzej to zniósł niż Kajusz. Sądzimy, że Kajusz tak naprawdę nigdy szczerze nie kochał Athenodory, i to pewnie dlatego tak szybko się po tym otrząsnął.

- Mówisz serio? – spytała się jej z lekkim niedowierzaniem w głosie Eunika. Jane przytaknęła jej ze spokojem. – No a te...wilkołaki? Słyszałam od Demetriego, że Kajusz podobno ich nienawidzi i jednocześnie panicznie się ich boi? To prawda? – Jane ponownie przytaknęła, po czym pospieszyła swojej nowej znajomej z wyjaśnieniem.

- Kajusz panicznie boi się wilkołaków, bo dwa tysiące lat temu niemalże go nie zabiły. To właśnie od tamtej chwili stał się on tak wielkim zwolennikiem tępienia tych kreatur. I uwierz mi, miłe one nie są.

- Uwierz mi, wiem coś o tym. W ciągu całego swojego prawie że dwudziestoletniego życia przez prawie pięć lat z rzędu tępiłam te cholerstwa dzień w dzień, a ich ciągle przybywało. Jakaś istna plaga chyba wtedy była. – Jane uśmiechnęła się blado do Euniki; doskonale się rozumiały. Nagle zza rogu wyłonił się Feliks – ów muskularny, ciemnowłosy wampir. Eunika poznała jego imię minionej nocy, gdy rozmawiała z Demetrim o członkach Volturi. Eunika wiedziała już również, kto to byli Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Santiago oraz Renata.

- Hejka wam. – powiedział wesołym głosem Feliks. – Właśnie widziałem się z Corin. Twierdzi ona, że coś się ponoć dzieje w mieście. Jane, masz wziąć Aleca i pójść to sprawdzić. – Jane przytaknęła i już jej nie było, a Eunika została sam na sam z tym wielkim, napakowanym wampirem o uśmiechu słodkiego dzieciaka z placu zabaw.

- To jak, chcesz wrócić do zamku czy ja mam cię teraz pooprowadzać? – spytał się Euniki wesołym głosem Feliks.

- Umm...tak aktualnie to... – zaczęła niepewnie dziewczyna, gdy nagle dobiegł ich znienawidzony przez nią głos:

- Ja cię chętnie zastąpię, Feliks. – Eunika myślała, że zaraz wybuchnie. Za nimi stał Kajusz, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha na widok miny Euniki.

- Ja tam wolę za przewodnika Feliksa. A do ciebie się nie odzywam. – odpowiedziała w godnością Eunika, a Feliks uśmiechnął się wesoło, słysząc to. Kajusz jednak zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

- Feliks ma inne zadania do roboty. Prawda, Feliks? – powiedział Kajusz, po czym spojrzał się znacząco na wampira, którego nagle jakby olśniło.

- Ach, prawda...wybacz mi, Eunika. Może innym razem. – i już po chwili go nie było, a Eunika dosłownie zgrzytała zębami ze złości, podczas gdy Kajusz podszedł do niej powolnym krokiem.

- I jak, zadowolona? – spytał się jej z półuśmiechem na twarzy Kajusz. Eunika rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Jak jasna cholera, ćwoku. A teraz zejdź mi z drogi, chcę wrócić do zamku. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna i już chciała odejść, ale Kajusz powstrzymał ją jedną ręką, po czym drugą popchnął ją na kamienną ścianę, przygważdżając ją do tego sobą.

- Nie uciekniesz mi tak łatwo, Rozalio Euniko Termopolis-Shelton. – powiedział powolnym, seduktywnym głosem Kajusz, zniżając swoją twarz do twarzy Euniki i niemalże stykając się swoimi ustami z jej. – Nie zamierzam się poddać tak łatwo, o nie. Prędzej czy później cię zdobędę, a wtedy będziesz wdzięczna losowi, że to byłem ja, a nie ktoś inny.

- Nie...niedoczekanie twoje. – bąknęła dziewczyna, będąc już nieco odurzona zapachem chłopaka i jego akcjami. Eunika mimo to nadal starała się wytrwać; nie zamierzała mu się poddać tak łatwo.

Kajusz tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, po czym jeszcze bardziej zniżył swoją twarz do jej i już miał ją pocałować, gdy nagle usłyszeli krzyki Feliksa, który wracał w ich stronę:

- Kajusz! Chelsea i Afton wrócili z wyprawy z Syberii! I nie mają dobrych wieści! – Kajusz w jednej chwili odstąpił od Euniki, która odetchnęła z ulgą. Przynajmniej teraz Kajusz nie miał jak jej dostać; jeszcze.

Feliks w końcu do nich dobiegł. Jego mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

- No to co się tam stało, co? – spytał się Feliksa znudzonym głosem Kajusz. Feliks zaczerpnął powietrza, zanim nie odpowiedział na pytanie.

- Wilkołaki. Dużo wilkołaków.

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, na komisariacie w Volterrze, Mark, Conrad, Elijah, Connie i Willa usilnie próbowali wytłumaczyć jakoś sensownie policjantom, że ich najlepsza przyjaciółka zaginęła i że jest teraz w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Niestety, nikt im nie chciał uwierzyć. Zrezygnowani, wyszli przed komisariat, żeby zastanowić się na spokojnie, co dalej z tym zrobić.

- Nikt nam nie uwierzy, Mark. – jęknął Elijah, siadając na murku nieopodal. – Dosłownie nikt. A jeśli powiemy im prawdę, to zamkną nas pewnie w jakimś domu wariatów. – Mark westchnął ciężko, siadając obok Elijah. Po chwili jednak wstał jak oparzony, wpatrując się gdzieś w dal.

- Mark, co jest? – spytała się przyjaciela Connie, spoglądając na niego ze strachem.

Mark przełknął głośno, zanim nie odpowiedział.

- Tam. – wyjąkał w końcu chłopak. – Czy to nie...? – dalsza część pytania ugrzęzła mu w gardle. Pozostała czwórka spojrzała się równocześnie we wskazanym kierunku i zamarli, robiąc podobne miny do Marka.

Jeszcze do niedawna sądzili, że wszystko stracone; że nie ma dla niej nadziei. Widząc jednak płomiennowłosą, wysoką dziewczynę, która szła powoli chodnikiem po drugiej stronie ulicy, nadzieja na nowo w nich zapłonęła.

Nie zgadzało się tylko jedno; co robili po jej obu stronach ci ubrani na czarno ludzie?!

- A niech mnie... – wykrztusił w końcu Conrad, przecierając z niedowierzania oczy. – Eunika? Z tymi mordercami? Razem?


	6. Wysyp potworów

**Rozdział szósty: Wysyp potworów**

Kajusz pędził korytarzami najszybciej jak tylko potrafił. Feliks wziął Eunikę na barana, żeby było szybciej, i gnał tuż za Kajuszem. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w zamku, Kajusz zwolnił tempa i nakazał niespodziewanie Feliksowi, aby odstawił Eunikę na ziemię.

- Ale przecież mamy do pokonania jeszcze drogę do komnaty królewskiej... – zaczął niepewnie Feliks, ale Kajusz mu przerwał gestem ręki.

- Nie martw się o to, Feliks. Pójdziemy normalnym dla ludzi tempem, abym zdołał wszystko wyjaśnić Eunice. I nie, nikt inny ci lepiej tego nie wyjaśni. – dodał, gdy Eunika już chciała zaprotestować. W chwilę potem Feliksa już nie było, a Kajusz złapał Eunikę za rękę i zaczął ją prowadzić po schodach do komnaty.

- Po co ta cała szopka z zostawieniem nas samych? – wybuchła nagle Eunika, gdy znaleźli się na pierwszym piętrze. – Co, zamierzasz dokończyć to, co zacząłeś w podziemiach? – Kajusz nagle przystanął, po czym posłał Eunikę na ścianę, i zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zaprotestować w jakikolwiek sposób, chłopak pocałował ją mocno. W chwilę potem odstąpił od niej, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

- Skończyłem. Zadowolona? – po czym wziął ją ponownie za rękę i znów ruszyli po schodach. Eunika przyglądała mu się uważnie przez cały ten czas.

- Dalej nie rozumiem, co chcesz przez to osiągnąć. Nawet mi nic nie tłumaczysz, a podobno chciałeś mnie w coś wtajemniczyć.

- Chciałem cię pocałować, i tyle. – wypalił nagle Kajusz, ponownie przystając. Wampir spojrzał się na Eunikę i nagle powiedział:

- I nie kłamałem mówiąc wtedy, że mnie prowokujesz. I to nie tylko w samej koszulce nocnej, ale i ogólnie. Więc jeśli chcesz żyć, nie prowokuj mnie już więcej. – Eunika przytaknęła, na co Kajusz uśmiechnął się blado. – No, w końcu zaczynamy znajdować wspólny język. A teraz chodźmy, czekają na nas.

- Skąd ta nagła zmiana nastroju u ciebie? Czyżbyś mnie w końcu polubił? – odważyła się spytać dziewczyna.

- I tak, i nie. Jesteś silna i zdecydowana, i to lubię, ale też jesteś pyskata i lubisz ze mną rywalizować, czego nienawidzę. Innymi słowy; mam co do ciebie niesamowicie mieszane uczucia. Ale to i dobrze; w miłości nie może być samych pozytywnych uczuć. Czasem muszą się zdarzać jakieś konflikty, inaczej związki nie miałyby żadnego smaczku. – Eunika o mało co nie zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdy to usłyszała.

- Miłości? Chłopie, kto tu mówi o miłości? W mojej opinii to, co teraz sobą reprezentujesz, to zwykły egoizm, egocentryzm i pożądanie. Zero miłości. – Kajusz nic jej jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko zrobił zaciętą minę i ruszył nieco szybciej. W końcu dotarli do sali, do której weszli. Kajusz zaprowadził Eunikę na jej miejsce, jakie znajdowało się pomiędzy Jane a Heidi, po czym sam usiadł na swoim tronie.

Obrady oficjalnie się rozpoczęły.

- Co wam tak długo zajęło? – spytał się Kajusza zaintrygowany Aro. Kajusz skamieniał, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Z opresji wybawiła go sama Eunika.

- My...Kajusz dyskutował ze mną o wilkołakach. – wyjaśniła szybko Eunika, a Kajusz chwilowo spojrzał się na nią miło, zanim nie odwrócił wzroku do Aro, żeby przytaknąć na słowa dziewczyny. Aro postanowił nie wnikać w to głębiej i przeszedł do sedna spotkania.

- Chelsea...raport, prosimy. – urodziwa, wysoka szatynka wstała ze swojego miejsca, po czym wystąpiła na środek i zaczęła mówić.

- Ja i Afton mieliśmy za zadanie sprawdzić, co się dzieje na północy kontynentu, i czy nie powstają tam żadne nowe wilkołaki. Niestety, nasze obawy sprawdziły się; wilkołaków przybywa, i to w zastraszającym tempie. Ich liczba rośnie z dnia na dzień, i to nie ma końca. Jedynym wyjściem jest wyjazd tam i wyplenienie jak największej liczby osobników. W przeciwnym razie mogą urosnąć w taką siłę, że zechcą zrobić szturm na Volterrę i pokonać nas. – Eunika rozważyła w myślach słowa Chelsea. Jeśli to, co mówiła, było prawdą, to znaczyło to, że wilkołaki w Wielkiej Brytanii to był tylko czubek góry lodowej.

Nie bacząc na nic, Eunika podniosła do góry rękę.

- Tak, Euniko? – spytał się jej Aro. Eunika wstała, po czym spojrzała się na Chelsea i spytała się jej:

- Chelsea...czy istnieje możliwość, że te syberyjskie wilkołaki przemieszczają się do innych krajów, czy też pozostają na swoim, że tak to nazwijmy, „ojczystym terenie"? – Chelsea uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie. Musiała zrozumieć jej aluzję.

- Niestety, część z nich przenosi się do innych krajów, głównie do Szwecji, Norwegii, krajów nadbałtyckich, ale również i do Niemiec, Francji czy Anglii. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak bardzo potrafią być niezauważalne i nie dać się zabić wampirom czy pogromcom. – Eunika przytaknęła. Wiedziała już, co trzeba zrobić, i co ona musi zrobić.

Wampiry może i miały nadprzyrodzone moce, ale tylko ludzcy pogromcy mogli pokonać tyle wilkołaków naraz...

- Aro, pozwólcie mi jechać ze sobą. Czuję, że mogę się wam przydać. Znam doskonałą broń na wilkołaki. Lepszą niż wasza siła czy moce.

- Kristof, ruszże się! – piszczała Elza, podczas gdy jej mąż jechał przez zatłoczone ulice Francji. – Na Boga, nasze dziecko cierpi w Volterrze! Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, co oni tam z nią robią!

- Nadal żyje, mamo. Nie panikuj. – starał się ją jakoś uspokoić Tytus, ale słabo mu to wychodziło. – Nie została też zmieniona w wampira, bo i to byśmy zobaczyli. A służącym Volturi nie jest, bo ma swoją godność. Pewnie uznali ją za cenny nabytek i chcą ją przekabacić do siebie, ale ona się im jakoś jeszcze opiera. – Elza westchnęła, po czym uspokoiła się na chwilę, żeby za moment znów suszyć głowę swojemu mężowi, że za wolno jedzie, i że nie zdążą ocalić Euniki.

Eunika siedziała w pokoju i kończyła się pakować na wyjazd, gdy nagle do jej komnaty wparował Kajusz. Chłopak przyjrzał jej się uważnie, po czym nagle skwitował:

- Nie powinnaś z nami jechać. To niebezpieczne. – Eunika myślała, że zaraz padnie, tak nierealne jej się to wydało.

- Niebezpieczne? Wolne żarty! A poza tym od kiedy martwisz się o mnie, co? – Kajuszowi na chwilę odjęło mowę.

- Ja...to nie moje słowa. To Feliks powiedział. Uznałem, że powinnaś to wiedzieć. – i wraz z tymi słowami, Kajusz odwrócił się szybko i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Eunika stała jeszcze przez chwilą zdumiona jego nagłą reakcją.

- Dziwak. – powiedziała sama do siebie, po czym wróciła do pakowania swojej torby.


	7. Miłość a nienawiść

**Rozdział siódmy: Miłość a nienawiść**

- Jak pragnę zdrowia, on kiedyś mnie doprowadzi do jakiejś nerwicy. Znam go od zaledwie sześciu dni, a zdążył mi narobić w głowie takiego bałaganu, że przez rok tego nie posprzątam. – zwierzała się Eunika ze swoich relacji z Kajuszem siedzącym przy niej wampirzycom: Heidi, Jane, Chelsea i Corin. Jedynie Renaty przy nich nie było, ale ona, jako prywatny ochroniarz Aro, cały czas była u jego boku. Corin westchnęła ciężko, po czym podsumowała słowa Euniki:

- On cię chyba kocha. – Eunika aż zakrztusiła się wodą mineralną, jaką właśnie piła.

- Ta, jasne! Jeśli on już coś do mnie czuje, to co najwyżej nienawiść.

- Od nienawiści do miłości bardzo krótka droga wiedzie. – powiedziała nagle Chelsea w zamyśleniu, a Eunika, Jane, Heidi i Corin spojrzały się na nią zaciekawione. – Ja i Afton gdy się poznaliśmy żyliśmy ze sobą jak kot z psem, aż nagle pewnego dnia wyszło na jaw, że mu się straszliwie podobałam, ale on w ten sposób okazywał swoje zainteresowanie mną. I tak zostaliśmy parą; z dnia na dzień. Z Kajuszem może być podobnie. Teraz udaje, że cię nienawidzi, ale gdy przyjdzie co do czego, poświęci się, aby cię ratować.

- Albo odwrotnie. – skwitowała nagle Eunika, i teraz wszystkie wampirzyce spojrzały się na nią. – Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak łatwo mi go pokonać w walce spodziewam się, że to ja go będę musiała ratować przed tymi wilkołakami.

- Co racja, to racja. – powiedziała Corin, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. Po chwili wszystkie dziewczyny śmiały się wesoło, ale do czasu. Nagle doszedł do nich Kajusz i wszystkie wampirzyce w tym samym czasie zamilkły, wpatrując się uporczywie w ziemię – nawet Jane. Eunika spojrzała się z niedowierzaniem po nich wszystkich, gdy nagle zobaczyła przed sobą wyciągniętą rękę Kajusza. Eunika spojrzała się w górę i zobaczyła, jak Kajusz przygląda jej się z wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy. Jako iż żadna z wampirzyc nie raczyła jej „uratować", Eunika z ciężkim, niemalże spazmatycznym westchnieniem ujęła lodowatą dłoń Kajusza, po czym wstała i ruszyła za nim w tylko jemu znane miejsce.

- Co, odstawiasz kolejną szopkę, czy co? – spytała się go w końcu dziewczyna, gdy zagłębili się już znacząco w pobliski las. Kajusz nic jej nie odpowiedział, nadal ją gdzieś prowadząc. W końcu Eunika nie wytrzymała. Zręcznie wyrwała się z jego uścisku, po czym stanęła uparcie w miejscu i powiedziała:

- Domagam się wyjaśnień. Gdzie mnie do licha jednego ciężkiego prowadzisz? – Kajusz tylko uśmiechnął się, ale w taki sposób, że Eunice odebrało mowę.

Kajusz uśmiechnął się do niej MIŁO i CIEPŁO. To on tak potrafił??!

Eunika, nadal się wahając, ujęła ponownie jego dłoń, a wtedy stało się coś niezwykłego; chłopak wsadził ją sobie na barana i ruszył wampirzym tempem przez las. Eunika, która przywykła już do podobnego tempa – Feliks, Demetri i Heidi uwielbiali tak się przemieszczać po zamku, a jako iż spędzała z nimi dużo czasu, to często lądowała na ich plecach ganiając razem z nimi – ale tym razem było inaczej. Eunika wtuliła się w ramię Kajusza, mocno go obejmując. Po chwili poczuła, że przestali się poruszać, i otworzyła oczy.

Znajdowali się na szczycie wzgórza pokrytego poranną mgłą, a przez gęste, deszczowe chmury, powoli przebijały się pierwsze promienie słońca.

- TO chciałeś mi pokazać? Czy może to ma być moja sceneria śmierci? – Kajusz rzucił jej dziwne spojrzenie, słysząc to drugie zdanie.

- Nie zamierzam cię tu zabić. Chciałem...chciałem ci tylko to pokazać. Ja...spacerowałem sobie i pomyślałem, że takiemu człowieczkowi jak ty spodoba się ten widok. – Eunika mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem.

- Spacerowałeś? Ty? Dobre sobie. – mina Kajusza nagle stała się dziwnie bolesna. Nic nie mówiąc, chłopak nagle się odwrócił i zaczął iść w przeciwną stronę. Eunika szybko pojęła, że musiała jednak mimo wszystko powiedzieć coś, co go zabolało i zraniło.

Kto wie, może Chelsea i Corin miały rację, i Kajusz wcale nie był taki zły, na jakiego się kreował przed innymi? Może faktycznie czuł do niej coś więcej, coś poważniejszego?

- Nie, zaczekaj. – powiedziała w końcu Eunika, łapiąc Kajusza za rękę i zatrzymując go. Kajusz odwrócił się nieznacznie i spojrzał się na nią uważnym wzrokiem. – Ja...przepraszam. Pewnie ci zależało na tym, żeby mi to pokazać. Mam rację? – Kajusz w końcu się uśmiechnął – nieznacznie i blado, ale mimo wszystko się uśmiechnął. Zaraz po tym przytaknął Eunice skinieniem głowy, na co ona się uśmiechnęła – o wiele promienniej i weselej niż on – po czym podeszła do niego i zrobiła coś, czego by nigdy wcześniej nie sądziła, że zrobi; przytuliła mocno Kajusza. Kajusz zamarł, zszokowany tym. – Dziękuję. – po chwili odstąpiła od niego, nadal się uśmiechając. – To jak, przyjaciele? – dodała, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. Kajusz się zawahał, po czym przyjął jej dłoń, lekko ją ściskając.

- Przyjaciele. – powtórzył Kajusz, uśmiechając się – tym razem nieco bardziej weselej, ale nadal nie był to pełny uśmiech. Tyle jednak musiało na teraz wystarczyć Eunice.

Dziewczyna odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, gdy nagle jej wyostrzony zmysł zauważył coś za chłopakiem.

Nie, tylko nie to...

Eunika szybko złapała Kajusza za rękę, po czym upadła z nim na ziemię dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której poszybował w ich stronę olbrzymi wilkołak. Eunika szybko się podniosła na łokciach, po czym, zanim wilkołak zdążył dobrze zawrócić i się na nich rozpędzić, dziewczyna posłała w niego celnie kilka pocisków. Wilkołak zaryczał wściekle, po czym padł martwy na ziemię. Leżący na ziemi obok Euniki Kajusz przyglądał się wilkołakowi z nieukrywanym strachem w oczach. Nie uszło to uwadze dziewczyny.

- Dzięki. – powiedział cicho Kajusz, nadal wpatrując się uporczywie w zwierzę.

- Nie musisz z nimi walczyć, jeśli nie chcesz. – powiedziała w końcu Eunika, przyglądając się uważnie Kajuszowi, który po jej słowach spojrzał się na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale...uważam, że nie powinieneś walczyć z wilkołakami. Nie teraz. Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy.

- Mówisz to, żeby mnie wnerwić? – syknął Kajusz, kompletnie zapominając o tym, że dziewczyna właśnie uratowała go przed śmiercią. Eunika westchnęła zrezygnowana. Ten chłopak naprawdę miał gorsze zmiany nastroju niż niejedna kobieta przed menstruacją i w jej trakcie.

- Nie. – odparła Eunika, patrząc się mu prosto w oczy. – Nie chcę, abyś robił coś przeciw sobie. Do tego nie chcę, żebyś... – Eunika nie była pewna, czy to, co właśnie chciała powiedzieć, powinna ujawnić. Nie chciała ryzykować.

Niestety dla niej, Kajusz błędnie odczytał jej nagłe milczenie.

- Co? Nie chcesz pewnie, żebym mógł się wykazać, co? – niemalże warknął chłopak, chcąc wstać, ale Eunika przytrzymała go, posyłając go z powrotem na ziemię, i sama dodatkowo lądując prosto na Kajuszu.

- Nie, nie chodzi mi o to. – powiedziała w końcu Eunika, gdy cisza między nimi była już nie do zniesienia. – Chodziło mi o to, żebyś...kurde, nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, żebyś mnie znów źle nie zrozumiał...

- Chcesz, żebym nie walczył, bo co? Boisz się, że będziesz musiała mnie ratować?

- Dokładnie tak! – wybuchła nagle Eunika, a Kajusz nagle zamarł, zszokowany tą nagłą reakcją dziewczyny. – Uh...wiedziałam, że mnie źle zrozumiesz. Widzę to po twojej minie. – dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, szykując się jakby do zadania ciężkiego ciosu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. – Ja...ja nie chcę, abyś walczył, bo nie chcę żebyś...zginął.

- Że co proszę? – spytał się jej w końcu Kajusz, jakby niedowierzając jej słowom. Eunika sama zresztą sobie niedowierzała.

- Nie chcę, abyś ryzykował tylko dlatego, bo ja będę na tym polu walki. Ja...moja przyjaciółka. Ona też była pogromczynią, tak jak ja. Chciała się wykazać przede mną i udowodnić mi, że jest ode mnie lepsza we wszystkim, również w walce z wilkołakami, ale jej to nie wychodziło. Gdy doszło do walk z wilkołakami na obrzeżach Londynu, ona, nie bacząc na wołanie innych, bardziej doświadczonych pogromców, rzuciła się w sam środek wilkołaków. Zginęła w chwilę potem. – Eunika zniżyła nieco głowę, a Kajusz przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Złość i gniew nagle go jakby opuściły. – Chciałam tam pobiec i ją ocalić, ale nie zdołałam. W sekundę już było po wszystkim. – Eunika w końcu podniosła głowę, a Kajusz ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczył, że dziewczyna na zaszklone oczy. – Nie chcę, abyś i ty zginął. Prześladuje mnie jakiś dziwny pech, i każdy, do kogo się w jakikolwiek sposób przywiążę, ginie w jakiejś walce. – Kajusz, nie bacząc już na nic, wstał razem z Euniką, po czym przysunął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił, obejmując ją tak ściśle, że nic pomiędzy nimi by się nie zmieściło.

- Dobrze. – powiedział nagle Kajusz. Eunika odsunęła się od niego nieznacznie, żeby przyjrzeć mu się uważnie. – Nie wezmę udziału w żadnej nadchodzącej bitwie z wilkołakami. Będę unikał niebezpieczeństwa, dopóki nie dojdziesz do wniosku, że jestem gotowy. – Eunika uśmiechnęła się blado, słysząc to, gdy nagle dziwne pytanie przyszło jej do głowy.

- Kajusz...co takiego stało się te około dwa tysiące lat temu? Ani Jane, ani Demetri nie chcą mi zdradzić żadnych szczegółów. – Kajusz zamilkł na chwilę po tym pytaniu, jak gdyby rozważał, czy powinien wtajemniczać w to Eunikę, czy też nie, ale w końcu podniósł głowę i powiedział:

- Walczyłem wtedy z wilkołakami niedaleko Volterry. Miałem wtedy niespełna tysiąc lat, ale myślałem, że to już dużo i że dam im radę. Wilkołaki o mało co nie rozerwały mnie na małe kawałki. Dojście do siebie zajęło mi potem ponad cztery miesiące. Od tamtej pory panicznie się ich boję i organizuję regularnie wywiady na północ kontynentu po tym, jak wysłałem tam kilka razy pod rząd już po wyzdrowieniu całe wojsko wampirów, żeby wybiło te kreatury i zmiotło je z powierzchni ziemi. – Eunika przyglądała mu się uważnie, a gdy skończył mówić, przytaknęła powoli głową z zamyśleniem na twarzy. – To jak, co mam robić, gdy wy będziecie walczyli z wilkołakami o przetrwanie? – spytał się jej nagle zdawkowym tonem głosu Kajusz. Eunika rzuciła mu groźne, surowe spojrzenie.

- To nie są żarty, Kajusz. – odpowiedziała Eunika. – Ja naprawdę się o ciebie boję.

- Wiem o tym. – odparł na to Kajusz, odgarniając machinalnym gestem kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy. Eunika zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

- Co ty robisz? – spytała się go dziewczyna. Kajusz momentalnie odsunął od niej swoją dłoń.

- Ja...nieważne. – odpowiedział jej w końcu Kajusz, po czym nagle wstał szybko, po czym ruszył w stronę, z której przyszli. Eunika wpatrywała się w niego chwilę, po czym ruszyła za nim – nie zamierzała zostać na tej polanie ani chwili dłużej, nawet jeśli była ona taka piękna i wspaniała. Jej piękno niszczyły zwłoki wilkołaka, a o nich Eunika nie chciała teraz myśleć.


	8. Bitwa

**Rozdział ósmy: Bitwa**

Eunika usiadła padnięta na dużym głazie tuż obok starego, spróchniałego konaru. Dopiero co dotarli na Syberię, i ciepło tu nie było. Eunika właśnie usilnie chuchała sobie na zmarznięte dłonie, gdy nagle podszedł do niej Kajusz. Miał on zostać tutaj, podczas gdy oni mieli pójść jeszcze kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej. Kajusz przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem poczynaniom Euniki, która nagle go dostrzegła, i zmierzyła go srogim spojrzeniem.

- Aż tak to cię bawi? – spytała się go, taksując go spojrzeniem. Kajusz zaśmiał się krótko.

- Ani trochę. – po czym podszedł do niej i ujął jej ręce w swoje. Eunika miała już zaprotestować – wampiry były zimne jak lód – gdy nagle z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że...było jej cieplej!

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytała się go nadal zaskoczona Eunika czując, jak jej ręce powoli robią się coraz cieplejsze. Kajusz uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, zanim jej nie odpowiedział.

- Moja słodka tajemnica. Może kiedyś się dowiesz, o ile się nie zapomnisz spytać. – Eunika zmrużyła na chwilę oczy, ale już po chwili uśmiechnęła się wesoło do Kajusza; od czasu wyjazdu z Volterry powoli stawali się prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Taki układ zdecydowanie pasował Eunice; nie musiała się już z nim kłócić, a on sam stawał się z dnia na dzień coraz milszy dla niej. – Nie mogę zrozumieć w tobie jednej rzeczy. – powiedział nagle Kajusz, a Eunika spojrzała się na niego uważnie. – Twoje pierwsze imię...jest naprawdę ładne, serio. Dlaczego każesz się nazywać swoim drugim imieniem? – Eunice na chwilę odebrało mowę. Nie wiedziała, co powinna odpowiedzieć.

- Ja...ja po prostu bardziej lubię swoje drugie imię. To wszystko. – odpowiedziała w końcu Eunika. Kajusz przytaknął głową zamyślony, ale nie poruszał już tego tematu. W chwilę później Aro zarządził wymarsz, i Kajusz musiał się pożegnać tymczasowo z Euniką. Pomachał jej nawet na pożegnanie, gdy ta znikała pomiędzy drzewami.

- No mówię ci, mamo, Eunika na pewno jest u nich w zamku! – zaręczał Tytus, idąc przez ulice Volterry. Elza właśnie prychnęła z dezaprobatą, gdy nagle całkiem przypadkowo wpadła na dwie dziewczyny.

- Och, przepraszamy! – pisnęły owe dziewczyny, i nagle skamieniały. Elza również zamarła, rozpoznając ich profile.

Były to Connie i Willa, znajome z klasy Euniki, których to zdjęcia wysłała jej Eunika tuż przed wjazdem do Volterry.

- Connie i Willa, zgadza się? – dziewczyny przytaknęły gorliwie, a Elza odetchnęła z ulgą. – Wiecie może, gdzie jest Eunika?

- Ona...ona... – zaczęła się jakąś Connie, ale w tym momencie doszli jeszcze do nich Mark, Elijah i Conrad.

- Została w zamku. – odpowiedział Mark z bolesną miną. – Gdy te...wampiry...zanim zaczęły nas atakować, Eunika odwróciła ich uwagę, żebyśmy mogli zwiać. Reszta klasy nie przeżyła, to pewne, bo żadnego z nich nie widzieliśmy. Euniki też potem szukaliśmy, ale i ona przepadła jak kamień w wodę.

- Ale jesteśmy za to pewni, że widzieliśmy ją parę dni temu koło placu głównego. – dodał nagle Elijah, a Elza i Kristof automatycznie się do niego odwrócili.

- Kiedy dokładnie? Wiesz może, gdzie teraz się znajduje? – Elijah pokręcił jednak przecząco głową.

- To było późnym wieczorem, i tylko widziałem ją przez kilka sekund. Szła gdzieś do jakiegoś sklepu z odzieżą z taką niską, ciemną blondynką, na oko góra trzynastoletnią, i takim ciemnowłosym drągalem i nieco niższym od niego, mniej umięśnionym od tego pierwszego chłopakiem. Jestem pewien, że to były te wampiry, i zdziwiło nas trochę to, że nic jej nie zrobili. A potem widziałem jeszcze, jak śledził ich jakiś jasnowłosy chłopak, na oko mniej więcej w naszym wieku lub minimalnie starszy – też z ich paczki. – Elza i Kristof spojrzeli się po sobie zdumieni. Spodziewali się zapewne wszystkiego, ale nie tego.

Kajusz niecierpliwił się. Mijały kolejne godziny, a nie było ani śladu ani Aro, ani tym bardziej Euniki. Wiedział, że bitwa nie będzie przecież trwała kilkanaście minut, ale mimo to siedział jak na szpilkach. Co jakiś czas wstawał z kamienia, na którym wcześniej siedziała Eunika, i chodził od jednego końca drogi do drugiego. Właśnie miał po czas sześćdziesiąty ósmy minąć głaz, gdy nagle usłyszał strzęp rozmów jakichś dwóch zabłąkanych ludzi:

- Da...dzisiaj ma być pełnia. Lepiej dotrzeć do domu na czas, bo te dziwne bestie mogą nas pożreć.

- Da, da...lepiej nie ryzykować. – Kajusz stał przez chwilę jak sparaliżowany, aż w końcu odwrócił się szybko i spojrzał się w niebo.

Mężczyźni nie kłamali. Zza chmur powoli wyłaniał się księżyc, żeby potem ponownie za nimi zniknąć. Kajuszowi wystarczył jednak jeden rzut oka na niego, aby wiedzieć, co dzisiaj się stanie.

Jeśli chmury się rozrzedzą i księżyc ukaże się w pełni, Eunika będzie w ogromnych tarapatach...

Kompletnie zapominając o przysiędze danej dziewczynie, Kajusz popędził prosto przed siebie, dokładnie w tym samym kierunku, w którym w tym momencie trwała bitwa...

- Tylko teraz bardzo ostrożnie...na oko jest ich około czterdziestu, ale pewnie pokryło się ich tu więcej. – powiedział cicho Aro, każąc formować się straży w okrąg. Eunika, która stała tuż obok wampira, rzuciła mu niepewne spojrzenie.

- A co, jeśli faktycznie ich się tyle namnożyło, że nie damy rady ich pokonać? – spytała się go, cofając się o krok, gdy jeden z nadchodzących wilkołaków kłapnął na nią zębami, warcząc wściekle.

- Wtedy weźmiemy nogi za pas i zaczniemy zwiewać najszybciej, jak tylko się da, mając nadzieję, że nas nie dogonią. – odpowiedział jej monotonnym głosem Aro. Eunika parsknęła z zaskoczenia na taką dziwną odpowiedź.

- Łał. No, to mi dopiero dodało otuchy. – powiedziała sarkastycznym głosem Eunika. W tym momencie dwa wilkołaki rzuciły się w jej stronę, ale w tej samej chwili na ich torze pojawili się Aro i Feliks, którzy zabili je w mgnieniu oka. Eunika zacmokała z dezaprobatą.

- Ekhem...kochani, może macie amnezję czy coś, ale jeśli jeszcze pamiętacie, to JA tu jestem specem od zabijania wilkołaków, a co za tym idzie, jestem przygotowana na TAKIE COŚ. – powiedziała, po czym wykonała ponad nimi salto i zabiła w powietrzu skaczącego ku nim wilkołaka. Dziewczyna wylądowała zgrabnie dokładnie w środku kółeczka złożonego z wilkołaków, po czym zażartowała do wampirów:

- No to...bitwę możemy oficjalnie uznać za rozpoczętą. – wraz z tymi słowami, wszystkie wampiry jak jeden mąż rzuciły się na wilkołaki, gryząc je, rzucając nimi gdzie się tylko da oraz rozrywając je na strzępy. Piski, ryki, warczenia i jęki wilkołaków rozniosły się po lesie głośnym echem. Eunika również się nie oszczędzała; zabijała tyle samo wilkołaków co najlepszy łowca z nich wszystkich, Demetri, który walczył niedaleko niej.

- Jak mamusię kocham, takiego wysypu to jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. – zdążyła powiedzieć Eunika do Demetriego, zanim kolejne wilkołaki się na nią nie rzuciły.

- Mnie to mówisz. – odparł na to pół-żartem, pół-serio Demetri, posyłając trzy wilkołaki naraz na duże, stare drzewo, które zajęczało pod ich ciężarem, po czym zwaliło się na całą gromadkę młodych wilkołaków.

- No nieźle...dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. – pochwaliła go Eunika, widząc efekt jego walk, po czym ruszyła pomóc Alecowi, który mimo swojej mocy unieszkodliwiania wielu przeciwników naraz za pomocą swojej mocy odbierania zmysłów był dosłownie osaczony przez największe osobniki. Eunika z zaskakującą łatwością przedarła się między szeregi wilkołaków, po czym, uodporniona już na dar Aleca, zaczęła wybijać kolejne oszołomione wilkołaki. Gdy to skończyła, przybiła szybko z Alekiem piątkę, po czym pognała pomóc Heidi i Chelsea, które dzielnie walczyły niedaleko Aleca. Dziewczyna w ferworze walki nawet nie spostrzegła, że nagle coś się stało. Coś bardzo ważnego i przełomowego dla tej bitwy.

W pewnym momencie nagle wszystko ustało. Eunika rozejrzała się uważnie, starając się dostrzec coś, co tak przykuło uwagę zarówno wampirów, jak i wilkołaków. W pewnym momencie zobaczyła to, co tak przeraziło Volturi.

Zza chmur wyłaniała się pełna tarcza księżyca. A to oznaczało, że zaraz wilkołaki dojrzą do pełni swych mocy.


	9. Groza pełni

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Groza pełni**

- Wschodzi księżyc! – krzyknął Feliks. Demetri nagle ożył i czym prędzej pognał w stronę Euniki dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym wilkołak stojący najbliżej niej zaczął się zmieniać. Zanim to się zakończyło, wilkołak leżał już poharatany na ziemi i wył przeraźliwie. Było jeszcze jednak kilkadziesiąt innych wilkołaków, które kończyły już swoje przemiany w potężniejsze kreatury.

- Eunika, wiej! – krzyknął Demetri, dobijając wilkołaka. – Jest ich za wiele! Damy sobie sami radę, ale nie chcemy ciebie narażać! Uciekaj! – Eunika chciała zaprotestować, ale wówczas dobiegło jeszcze więcej kreatur, więc dziewczyna nie miała wyboru. Nie oglądając się za siebie puściła się biegiem przez las, po drodze zabijając dwa rosłe wilkołaki. Słyszała za sobą krzyki wampirów – obecnie jej bliskich przyjaciół – ale wiedziała, że gdyby teraz zawróciła, z całą pewnością by zginęła.

A rodzice wiedzieli przecież, że nadal żyła, i oczekiwali jej powrotu...

W pewnym momencie ogromnych rozmiarów wilkołak przeleciał tuż przed nią, tak że Eunika wyhamowała, upadając na ziemię. Wilkołak przeleciał kilka metrów dalej i uderzył w duże drzewo, łamiąc je na pół. Dziewczyna złapała mocniej swoją broń, gotując się do walki, ale wilkołak ją zignorował i pognał z powrotem w kierunku, z którego „przyleciał". Zaintrygowało to niesamowicie Eunikę, która już chciała ruszyć za stworem, ale wtedy przypomniała sobie, że nie wie, ile ich tam jeszcze zastanie, więc ruszyła dalej, gdy nagle usłyszała czyjś donośny okrzyk bólu.

W jednej chwili w myślach Euniki stanął obraz pola bitwy. Jane, Demetri, Heidi i Feliks walczyli najdzielniej ze wszystkich, powalając jednego wilkołaka po kolejnym. Aro i Marek również dobrze walczyli, ale nie aż tak dobrze jak wymieniona wcześniej czwórka.

Pole bitwy znajdowało się już daleko stąd, a we wspomnieniach Euniki brakowało na nim tylko jednej osoby...

Kajusz.

Nie bacząc już na nic, Eunika zawróciła pędem w kierunku, w którym pobiegł wilkołak, i po około minucie biegu znalazła się na oświetlonej łuną księżyca polanie, na której rozgrywała się dramatyczna scena; Kajusz rozpaczliwie walczył z czterema wilkołakami naraz. Dwa pozostałe, już martwe, leżały przy końcu polany. W pewnym momencie jeden z wilkołaków wgryzł się boleśnie w ramię chłopaka, aż ten znowu zakrzyknął. Tyle wystarczyło Eunice. Dziewczyna puściła się biegiem w stronę walczących, a gdy do nich dobiegła, skoczyła na jednego z mniejszych wilkołaków, który to wpił się tak zajadle w ramię Kajusza, i zrzuciła go z niego, powalając stwora na ziemię. Kajusz dostrzegł dziewczynę, ale nie miał czasu cokolwiek powiedzieć, bowiem w tym momencie na zabijającą wilkołaka dziewczynę rzuciły się dwa inne potwory. Kajusz powalił jednego z nich, a Eunika w tym czasie przeskoczyła ponad drugim i zastrzeliła go ze swojej broni, po czym pobiegła w stronę ostatniego, największego, który już się na nią szykował. W międzyczasie Eunika strzeliła do wilkołaka, który walczył z Kajuszem, ciężko go raniąc, po czym zaszarżowała na ich lidera, a gdy ten skoczył na nią, dziewczyna nagle zboczyła ze swojego kursu, wymijając wilkołaka i jednocześnie strzelając z drugiej, większej broni. Wilkołak cały się zatrząsł, rycząc wściekle i boleśnie w tym samym momencie, po czym pognał znów w stronę Euniki.

Eunika była na to przygotowana. Gdy wilkołak zbliżył się do niej wystarczająco, dziewczyna otworzyła ogień. Kilkanaście pocisków poleciało w stronę wilkołaka, który padł martwy centymetry przed Euniką. Eunika upewniła się, że wilkołak nie żyje, po czym spojrzała się w stronę Kajusza. Wampir leżał na śniegu, kurczowo zaciskając swoje dłonie w pięści i nieustannie jęcząc. Eunika podeszła szybko do niego, po czym usiadła obok chłopaka.

- Wytrzymaj chwilę. Tylko sprawdzę twoją ranę. – powiedziała do niego spokojnym głosem, dotykając ostrożnie jego rany na ramieniu. Kajusz syknął z bólu, ale nic nie zrobił Eunice. Dziewczyna obejrzała jego ranę, gdy nagle doszedł ją jego roztrzęsiony głos:

- Mam ich więcej. – po czym wskazał na swoje nogi, drugą rękę oraz na lewy bok. Oczy Euniki rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

Z tyloma ranami rekonwalescencja Kajusza mogła trwać miesiące, a mieli na to tylko minuty. Chyba że...

Nie przejmując się nikim ani niczym, Eunika wyjęła zza paska swój nóż, po czym z wahaniem przyłożyła go sobie do nadgarstka. Kajusz zrozumiał, co dziewczyna zamierza zrobić, i tym razem jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

- Nawet się nie waż tego robić. – wycharczał chłopak. – Nie jestem w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Zabiję cię.

- A zatem dzisiaj nadejdzie mój koniec. I tak było mi to pisane od dawna. – odparła spokojnym głosem Eunika, przyciskając nóż do swojej skóry. Kajusz zacisnął dłoń na nadgarstku jej drugiej ręki z nożem, odsuwając ją od drugiej.

- Powiedziałem: nie. Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. – Eunika pokręciła jednak przecząco głową.

- Nie umrę. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. – Ufam ci i wierzę, że się jakoś opanujesz i przerwiesz picie. Nie mamy czasu na inne sposoby uleczenia cię. Nie teraz. – po czym wyrwała swoją rękę z i tak znacznie osłabionego uścisku Kajusza, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem przecięła sobie skórę. Niemalże natychmiast popłynęła krew, a oczy Kajusza zmieniły swój kolor z jasnego szkarłatu na czystą czerń.

- Pij. – nakazała mu Eunika, przystawiając swoją ranę do jego ust. Kajusz, będący już w letargu spowodowanym zapachem krwi, bez żadnych sprzeciwów zaczął pić jej krew.

To, co odczuwała w tym momencie Eunika, było nie do opisania. Dziewczyna dokładnie czuła, jak jej krew uchodzi z jej ciała, i jak przechodzi do organizmu Kajusza. Z każdą chwilą obraz w oczach Euniki stawał się coraz bardziej niewyraźny, coraz mniej jaskrawy. Ona sama czuła, jak staje się coraz słabsza i bardziej bezsilna. Zanim jednak Eunika straciła przytomność poczuła, jak jej krew nagle przestaje opuszczać jej ciało, a gdy zaczęła upadać w dół, jak czyjeś silne ramiona łapią ją w porę i przyciągają do siebie...

Eunika ocknęła się powoli, jak gdyby z jakiegoś letargu lub śpiączki. Nie otwierała oczu, ale czuła na swojej twarzy ciepłe, słoneczne promienie. Zdziwiło ją to, bo na Syberii, gdzie obecnie powinni być, słońce tak mocno nie grzało. Eunika znała tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie słońce było tak miło ciepłe. Były to Włochy.

Eunika powoli otworzyła oczy, i ze zdumienia chciała je otworzyć tak szeroko jak tylko mogła.

Znajdowała się w Volterrze, w swojej komnacie – a raczej w komnacie Kajusza. Eunika rozejrzała się wokoło. Tuż obok łóżka, na którym leżała, stało krzesło, na którym siedziała Jane. Dziewczynka przyglądała się jej zalękniona, gdy jednak zobaczyła, że Eunika już jest przytomna, uśmiech zajaśniał na jej twarzy aniołka.

- Jesteś wariatką, wiesz o tym? – powiedziała cicho Jane, przyglądając się uważnie Eunice. Eunika uśmiechnęła się słabo do Jane, wzruszając nieznacznie ramionami.

- Co ja poradzę na to. Taka już jestem. – Jane ponownie się uśmiechnęła, gdy nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się szeroko i do środka wpadł Kajusz.

To, co stało się potem, było dla Euniki nie do zrozumienia. Jane wstała szybko z krzesła i stanęła na drodze Kajusza do Euniki, przykucnęła i zaczęła warczeć i syczeć zajadle, a zaraz po Kajuszu do pomieszczenia wbiegli Feliks i Demetri, którzy stanęli po obydwu stronach wampira, zajmując podobną pozycję, jaką miała Jane.

- Co jest? – spytała się ich Eunika, patrząc się na nich zdumiona i usiłując usiąść na łóżku, ale nadal była osłabiona. Jane warknęła ponownie.

- Przecież to przez niego o mało co nie umarłaś. Wyssał prawie całą twoją krew. Egoista jeden. – dodała nagle Jane, sycząc wściekle. Eunika w końcu pojęła, o co im chodziło, i postanowiła to ukrócić. Wstała z łóżka ociężale, po czym stanęła pomiędzy Jane a Kajuszem i powiedziała stanowczym głosem:

- To nie jego wina! To ja nacięłam sobie nadgarstek, żeby ratować Kajusza. Był ciężko poraniony przez wilkołaki i jego powrót do zdrowia mógł mu zająć nawet kilka miesięcy. Nie mieliśmy tyle czasu, więc postanowiłam zaryzykować i dać mu ludzkiej krwi, ale jako iż nie miałam akurat żadnej zapasowej butli z krwią przy sobie, postanowiłam dać mu swoją własną. Nie wiem, co się stało potem, ale skoro żyję, to znaczy, że Kajusz jednak się powstrzymał i że nie kierował się wyłącznie swoją sprawą, ale też i martwił się o moje życie. – Jane, Demetri i Feliks stali jak wryci, przysłuchując się jej historii z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Eunika w napięciu czekała na ich reakcję.

- A niech to. – powiedział w końcu Demetri, prostując się. – Aro nie chciał sprawdzać, czy Kajusz mówił prawdę, czy też kłamał. Stwierdził fakt, że to jego wina, a my uwierzyliśmy.

- Że co proszę? – spytała się go Eunika z niedowierzaniem. Demetri spojrzał się na nią z uśmiechem.

- Kajusz przyniósł cię po walce na swoich ramionach nieprzytomną, z raną na nadgarstku. Miał tak jasnoczerwone oczy, że oczywistym się nam wydało, że wypił twoją krew, żeby się wzmocnić. Aro jednak sądził, że Kajusz zrobił to specjalnie, żeby się ciebie w końcu pozbyć. Kajusz próbował nam wytłumaczyć, że to nie jego wina, i że sama dałaś mu swojej krwi, a on się powstrzymał, ale nikt z nas nie chciał mu uwierzyć. Jak jednak widać, trzeba było. Wybacz, Kajusz. – powiedział Demetri, kłaniając się przed Kajuszem i wychodząc. Feliks zrobił to samo. Jane jednak ociągała się jak tylko mogła. Widać po niej było, że nadal ma jakieś obiekcje wobec jednego z liderów Volturi.

- Eunika...ja... – zaczęła niepewnie Jane, zerkając na stojącego za Euniką Kajusza.

- Idź. Idź i przekaż Aro i Markowi, że już się obudziłam, i że Kajusz jest niewinny. – Jane nadal się nie ruszała, wpatrując się to w Eunikę, to w Kajusza. W końcu jednak przytaknęła, ukłoniła się przed Kajuszem, przeprosiła go i pognała do okrągłej sali do Aro i Marka. Eunika dopiero wówczas odważyła się odwrócić do Kajusza. Sądziła, że jego mina będzie wściekła i że chłopak zaraz zacznie jej wyrzucać, że przez nią został znienawidzony przez własny klan, ale ku jej zdumieniu Kajusz przyglądał się jej z półuśmiechem na twarzy i z łagodnym spojrzeniem.

- Dziękuję. – powiedział nagle Kajusz, tym razem z pełnym uśmiechem. Eunika spojrzała się na niego zaskoczona.

- Za co? Za to, że przeze mnie twój własny klan uznał cię za niemalże zdrajcę? – Kajusz zaśmiał się na te słowa.

Matko kochana, od kiedy on umie się tak śmiać, zadała sobie pytanie w myślach Eunika, przyglądając się uważnie wampirowi i starając się nic nie przeoczyć w tej jego nagłej i niespodziewanej diametralnej zmianie nastroju.

- Na to akurat sobie poniekąd zasłużyłem. A dziękuję ci za to, że zaryzykowałaś własnym życiem, aby mnie ratować, gdy wilkołaki niemalże mnie pokonały. Dziękuję ci za to, że zaufałaś mi i dałaś mi własną krew, abym mógł powrócić do sił. Dziękuję ci za to, że nie będąc jeszcze w pełni sił i będąc dopiero po przebudzeniu się z nieprzytomności stanęłaś w mojej obronie, gdy tylko usłyszałaś zarzuty, jakie mi skierowano. Uwierz mi, nikt jeszcze kiedykolwiek nie zrobił dla mnie tyle w tak krótkim czasie.

- Eee...nie ma za co. I...dzięki. – wydusiła z siebie w końcu Eunika, nadal nie będąc pewna, czy to, co właśnie usłyszała, to była prawda, czy też może Kajusz po prostu znów robi sobie z niej żarty, jak to dotychczas zwykł robić.

- Nie ma za co. – odpowiedział jej Kajusz z uśmiechem i już miał wyjść, gdy nagle Eunika przypomniała sobie coś z ostatnich dni.

- Kajusz...zaczekaj chwilę. – powiedziała powoli Eunika, a Kajusz posłusznie zawrócił w jej stronę, nadal się łagodnie uśmiechając.

- Tak?

- Słuchaj...wtedy, na Syberii...było mi strasznie zimno w ręce, pamiętasz? – Kajusz przytaknął, więc Eunika kontynuowała dalej. – Wziąłeś wtedy moje ręce w swoje, żeby je ogrzać, i twoje ręce były cieplejsze od moich. Jak to zrobiłeś? Miałeś mi to powiedzieć.

- No cóż... – zaczął tajemniczo Kajusz, powoli wyciągając swoje ręce przed siebie. – Zrobiłem mniej więcej coś takiego. – powiedział, po czym zaczął z nadludzką prędkością pocierać dłonie o siebie. Eunika przyglądała się temu zafascynowana, a gdy chłopak skończył „przedstawienie", wziął jedną z dłoni Euniki i przyłożył ją do swojej.

Dłoń Kajusza była ciepła niczym ludzka. Eunika aż wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk zachwytu.

- Niesamowite! – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna, nadal będąc pod ogromnym wrażeniem tego, czego właśnie była świadkiem. – Głupie pytanie; potrafisz tak zrobić na...eeee...większej powierzchni? – Kajusz, słysząc to, uśmiechnął się filuternie, po czym podszedł bliżej Euniki i powiedział seduktywnym tonem głosu:

- No cóż...jak chcesz, możemy to teraz przetestować. – Eunika uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie, gdy nagle coś sobie przypomniała.

- Moja krew... – powiedziała nagle dziewczyna. Kajusz spojrzał się na nią uważnie.

- Tak? Co się stało? – Eunika spojrzała się w górę na niego niepewnym wzrokiem, po czym zaczęła równie niepewnym tonem głosu:

- No bo...wtedy na polanie...moja krew...posmakowałeś jej. A teraz stoisz blisko mnie...nie przeszkadza ci to?

- Ani, ani. – odparł spokojnym tonem Kajusz, przysuwając się nagle blisko dziewczyny. Kajusz odgarnął włosy z jej ramienia, odkrywając jej szyję, po czym nachylił się do niej, głęboko wciągnął powietrze, odsunął się i powiedział z uśmiechem:

- Widzisz? Potrafię się kontrolować jak nigdy wcześniej. Może to zasługa twojej krwi; posmakowałem jej, więc teraz już nie ma dla mnie żadnej tajemnicy, jak ona smakuje, i nie muszę już tego dociekać.

- Bombowo. – bąknęła Eunika, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. Przy Kajuszu uśmiechała się jak nigdy wcześniej; a raczej, uśmiechała się, gdy on się uśmiechał. Oboje dziwnie na siebie oddziaływali; gdy jedno miało dobry humor, drugiemu też się to udzielało, a gdy jedno z nich było zdenerwowane lub smutne, drugie również podobnie się czuło. Dziwna symbioza, pomyślała Eunika, ale w tym momencie Kajusz pożegnał się z nią, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Eunika, stwierdziwszy, że i tak już nic dzisiaj nie załatwi ani niczego się nie dowie, postanowiła wrócić do łóżka, żeby dokładnie wypocząć. Ledwie ułożyła się w pierzynach, a już po chwili smacznie spała, zapomniawszy o całym Bożym świecie.


	10. Magia uczuć

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Magia uczuć**

Eunika przechadzała się spokojnie korytarzami zamku w Volterrze. Mijał już szósty dzień, od kiedy przebudziła się z nieprzytomności i kiedy odkryła, że Kajusz powstrzymał się, aby nie wypić całej jej krwi, po czym nie miał jej za złe, gdy cały klan uznał, że było inaczej, i wyklęli go na jakiś czas, gdy Eunika była nieprzytomna. Po jej oświadczeniu co do całej tej sprawy wszyscy zaczęli się patrzeć inaczej nie tylko na nią, ale również i na Kajusza.

Sam Kajusz coraz częściej przebywał w obecności Euniki, pomagając jej w różnych rzeczach. Dziewczyna powoli dochodziła do siebie po nagłej utracie krwi, ale Kajuszowi to nie przeszkadzało; chłopak z ogromną chęcią i werwą zabierał Eunikę na barana i „woził" ją po całym zamku oraz po jego okolicach. Przytrzymywał ją pod rękę, gdy ta szła na zakupy do miasta późnymi wieczorami oraz przesiadywał w jej – i jednocześnie jego – sypialni, gdy ta układała się spać, i czekał, aż ona nie zaśnie, a w międzyczasie rozmawiał z nią o najróżniejszych rzeczach.

Wszystko to było idealne – zbyt idealne, myślała czasami Eunika, ale wówczas to zwykle zjawiał się Kajusz i Eunika o wszystkim zapominała. Pasowała jej obecność chłopaka, a jemu zdawała się niezwykle odpowiadać obecność Euniki. Wszystko było idealnie, ale do czasu...

- Jesteś pewna, że tak powiedział? – spytała się z niedowierzaniem Heidi Eunika. Heidi przytaknęła gorliwie z oczami pełnymi przejęcia.

- Jak matkę kocham, dokładnie tak powiedział! Słyszałam na własne uszy i widziałam na własne oczy, jak rozmawiał o tym z Aro w sali królewskiej. Eunika, on chyba naprawdę cię kocha!

- O ja cię nie mogę... – powiedziała sama do siebie Eunika, będąc w głębokim szoku po tym, co usłyszała. – No ale co to może takiego ważnego oznaczać? – żachnęła się nagle dziewczyna, aż Heidi plasnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

- No jak to co? Prędzej czy później Kajusz wyzna ci swoje uczucia, a ty zapewne się zgodzisz, a wtedy on poprosi cię o rękę. A wtedy...

- A wtedy stanę się wampirzycą. – dokończyła za nią Eunika, mimowolnie otwierając szeroko oczy.

- To i tak by się stało. Aro zadecydował o tym w dniu, w którym cię poznał. – zauważyła słusznie Jane, a Eunika ciężko westchnęła.

- W sumie masz rację, Jane. No, dobra, zmykajcie mi stąd, moje drogie. Chcę się wyspać. Jutro planujemy duże zakupy. – Heidi i Jane posłusznie wyszły z pokoju, a Eunika zakryła się szczelniej kołdrą.

- Ja nie mogę, ten ziąb mnie kiedyś dobije... – powiedziała cicho sama do siebie Eunika.

Już prawie zasypiała, gdy nagle poczuła, jak coś zimnego kładzie się koło niej. Tyle że nie na kołdrze, ale...pod nią!

Eunika szybko rozważyła wszelkie możliwości. Odrzuciła na wstępie wszystkie dziewczyny, Aro, Marka, Feliksa, Aleca, Santiago oraz Aftona. Zostali jej tylko Demetri i Kajusz, z czego ten pierwszy był właśnie w Egipcie u znajomych Aro.

- Eee...Kajusz? – spytała się niepewnie Eunika. Czyjaś zimna ręka znalazła jej dłoń i wzięła ją w swoją, po czym delikatnie ścisnęła.

- A któżby inny? – dobiegł ją w końcu głos Kajusza. Eunika westchnęła. Fakt, ma rację, pomyślała.

- Co ty tu robisz? – dopytywała się dalej Eunika. Teraz to Kajusz był osobą, która westchnęła.

- A jak myślisz? Leżę.

- Ale ty nie leżysz. Ty nie sypiasz. To nie w twoim stylu. – dociekała Eunika, próbując jednocześnie znaleźć w głowie jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie, co Kajusz może tu robić.

I nagle ją olśniło.

Eunika automatycznie odsunęła się od Kajusza tak szybko, że niemalże spadła z łóżka, ale w porę wyhamowała.

- Słuchaj no. – powiedziała Eunika stanowczym, ale nie wrednym tonem głosu. Mimo wszystko nie chciała urazić Kajusza, który ostatnio tak bardzo się dla niej poświęcał. – Może i coś tam iskrzy między nami, ale nie zamierzam się z tobą przespać.

- Spokojnie, Eunika. – powiedział do niej Kajusz, przysuwając ją lekko do siebie i uspokajając. – Nikt ci nic nie każe robić. Nie wbrew twojej woli.

- Panie super blondynie, że co właśnie powiedziałeś? – spytała się go nagle Eunika, przekrzywiając nieco głowę i patrząc się na niego zdziwiona. Kajusz się zaśmiał wesoło, bawiąc się jednocześnie pasmami jej długich, rudych włosów.

- I to właśnie w tobie uwielbiam najbardziej; twoje cięte odzywki. Zawsze doprowadzają mnie do śmiechu. – po czym uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. Eunika mimowolnie zamrugała oczami.

- Miło to słyszeć. – powiedziała cicho Eunika, po czym nagle, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego, pochyliła się nad Kajuszem i delikatnie go pocałowała. Na reakcję chłopaka nie musiała długo czekać. Po jakichś dwóch sekundach Kajusz objął delikatnie Eunikę, przysuwając ją bliżej siebie i pogłębiając pocałunek. Nie minął długi okres czasu, gdy ich pocałunek przemienił się w istną romantyczną sesję; teraz to Kajusz znajdował się ponad Euniką i obejmował ją mocno, a ona wplotła swoje palce w jego platynowe włosy. Oboje całowali się z istną pasją i zaangażowaniem, zapominając o wszystkim dookoła siebie.

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, a nagle bluzka Kajusza, jaką dotychczas miał na sobie, zniknęła. Teraz leżała gdzieś na podłodze.

Kajusz zawahał się nagle, pochylając się nad dziewczyną.

- Jesteś tego pewna? – spytał się jej nagle chłopak, delikatnie muskając wierzchem dłoni jej policzek. Eunika uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie.

- Jak niczego innego na tym świecie. – odpowiedziała, po czym przyciągnęła do siebie chłopaka, całując go. Już nie liczyło się dla niej nic innego, poza mężczyzną, który całował ją i obejmował. Cały świat przestał mieć dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Znaczenie przestał mieć dla niej nawet obejmujący ją ze wszystkich stron przenikliwy chłód.

Gdy Eunika obudziła się następnego dnia, nie musiała zgadywać, gdzie jest Kajusz; dziewczyna wyczuła go ręką tuż obok siebie.

- Witam. – powiedział wesoło do dziewczyny Kajusz, gdy ta tylko otworzyła oczy. Eunika uśmiechnęła się promiennie, widząc go.

- Dzień dobry. Co tam ciekawego w Volterrze? Coś nas ominęło? – Kajusz wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się tak niebiańsko, że Eunika dosłownie odpłynęła w samym jego uśmiechu, nie wspominając o jego iskrzącym się, szkarłatnym spojrzeniu.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Nie wychodziłem stąd. Znalazłem sobie lepsze zajęcie.

- A jakież to? – spytała się go Eunika, przekręcając się w jego stronę i podpierając się na łokciu. Uśmiech Kajusza zrobił się jeszcze bardziej niebiański, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

- Przyglądanie się tobie. Od dzisiaj jest to moje top ulubione zajęcie. – gdyby nie fakt, że Eunika spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi, z pewnością dziewczyna spłonęłaby teraz rumieńcem.

- Miło mi słyszeć, że stałam się czyjąś obsesją. – powiedziała żartobliwie Eunika, uśmiechając się wesoło. Kajusz również się uśmiechnął, po czym nagle zaczął:

- Eunika, ja... – w sekundę potem rozległo się donośne walenie w drzwi i krzyki.

- Panie Kajuszu! Panienko Euniko! – doszedł ich piskliwy i przerażony Gianny. – Aro...Aro chce wszystkich widzieć za pięć minut. To coś śmiertelnie ważnego! – po chwili usłyszeli, jak dziewczyna biegnie poinformować kolejne wampiry, i wymienili zdumione spojrzenia, zanim nie ruszyli się szykować do spotkania się z Aro.

- O co chodzi, Aro? – spytała się bez oczekiwania Eunika, wchodząc do sali królewskiej. Aro spojrzał się miło zaskoczony na nią i na Kajusza, który wszedł zaraz za nią.

- Niezwykle ważne posiedzenie. A wy co, zawieszenie broni? – Eunika i Kajusz spojrzeli się po sobie, po czym uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo. Aro nie musiał już o nic się ich pytać; sam się domyślił wszystkiego.

Niestety, mieli teraz o wiele ważniejszą sprawę do omówienia.

- Wilkołaki odzyskują siły. – powiedział bez owijania w bawełnę Aro, wstając ze swojego tronu i podchodząc do Kajusza i Euniki. Eunika spojrzała się ze zdumieniem na wampira. – Gianna...Gianna miała ostatnio za zadanie sprawdzać o nich doniesienia w mediach ludzi, i odkryła niepokojące dane; około czterysta dorosłych wilkołaków zmierza w stronę Volterry. Chcą nas wybić, to pewne. Do tego pewnym jest również to, że ich liczba powiększy się przynajmniej o połowę, jeśli nie więcej. – Kajusz zamarł, słysząc to. Przez dłuższy czas nic nie mówił ani nie poruszał się nawet. Wyglądał, jakby dosłownie skamieniał. I nagle, w jednej sekundzie, odzyskał wszystkie swoje zmysły.

- Aro... – zaczął drżącym od emocji głosem Kajusz. – czy...czy mogę zabrać stąd Eunikę i...porozmawiać z nią na osobności? – Aro, zdziwiony tą prośbą, tylko przytaknął, a wówczas Kajusz bez zbędnych ceregieli wziął Eunikę pod rękę i wyprowadził ją z komnaty, po czym poprowadził ją z powrotem do ich komnaty. Eunika nie odzywała się aż do samej komnaty.

- O co chodzi? Kajusz, odezwij się! – wybuchła nagle Eunika, gdy Kajusz usilnie chodził po komnacie od jednej ściany do drugiej. Mimo okrzyku dziewczyny nie zareagował, tylko dalej chodził po pokoju. Tego było dla Euniki stanowczo za dużo. – KAJUSZ! – wrzasnęła – zapewne na pół zamku – Eunika, aż Kajusz podskoczył gwałtownie i w końcu ocknął się z tego dziwnego letargu. – Co się dzieje? Dlaczego mnie tu zabrałeś? – spytała się go dziewczyna, nie spuszczając go z oczu.

Kajusz wciągnął spazmatycznie powietrze, po czym nagle usiadł na podłodze i zaczął szlochać. Eunika spojrzała się na niego zdumiona.

Co się do licha ciężkiego tu dzieje, pomyślała dziewczyna, po czym podeszła do chłopaka, usiadła obok niego i bez wahania przyciągnęła go do siebie, obejmując go.

- Kajusz, co się dzieje? Mów do mnie. – powiedziała do niego łagodnym głosem dziewczyna, przeczesując palcami jego włosy, tak żeby Kajusz mógł się uspokoić. Wampir doszedł do siebie po kolejnych kilku chwilach, ale wraz jego stan emocjonalny nie był do końca stabilny.

- Ja...ja nie mogę już dłużej... – wydusił z siebie w końcu Kajusz, po czym nagle przemieścił się w ten sposób, że siedział naprzeciw Euniki. Kajusz spojrzał się jej prosto w oczy, po czym nagle wypalił:

- Eunika, kocham cię. I chcę, abyś była moją żoną. – Eunika przez dłuższy czas wpatrywała się w niego zdumiona, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Corin i Jane przygotowały ją co prawda na tą wiadomość, ale mimo to dla Euniki to był ogromny szok.

Kajusz jednak błędnie zinterpretował jej milczenie, i spuścił nagle wzrok, kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową.

- Rozumiem...nie chcesz mieć za męża takiego strachajło jak ja...rozumiem cię... – po czym już miał wstać i odejść, ale Eunika, nadal wpatrzona w przestrzeń przed sobą, złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła do siebie.

- Zostań. – powiedziała stanowczym głosem Eunika, a Kajusz spojrzał się na nią zaintrygowany. Nagle wzrok Euniki stał się jeszcze bardziej nieobecny, a w środku Kajusza coś nagle podpowiedziało mu, że coś jest nie tak. Gdy chłopak, chcąc sprawdzić, czy dziewczyna przypadkiem nie zamyśliła się, pomachał jej przed oczami dłonią, i ta nie zamrugała, Kajusz był już pewien, że coś złego się dzieje z Euniką.

- Eunika? Eunika, słyszysz mnie? – dopytywał się Kajusz, machając jej ponownie ręką przed oczami. Nagle Eunika zamrugała powiekami, a jej wzrok powrócił do rzeczywistości. To jednak nie uspokoiło Kajusza; zamiast nieobecnego wzroku pojawił się inny, przerażony wzrok.

Eunika spojrzała się na Kajusza ze strachem, po czym nagle wyjąkała:

- Zginiemy. Zginiemy wszyscy. Właśnie miałam wizję końca Volterry i Volturi. Wilkołaki rozniosą nie tylko nas na drobne kawałki. Cała Volterra, jej wszyscy mieszkańcy...oni zginą. – Kajusz przyglądał się jej z niedowierzaniem.

- Muszę poinformować o tym Aro. – powiedział nagle chłopak, wstając z miejsca i idąc w stronę drzwi.

- Zaczekaj. – dobiegł go nagle głos Euniki. Kajusz odwrócił się do niej i zobaczył, że dziewczyna uśmiecha się blado. – Ja również cię kocham. I tak, z ogromną przyjemnością zostanę twoją żoną. – Na twarzy Kajusza zakwitł tak ukochany przez Eunikę jej ulubiony uśmiech, jaki posyłał jej chłopak. Kajusz przytaknął, uradowany, po czym pognał korytarzem do pokoju Aro, aby opowiedzieć mu o wizji Euniki.

Eunika siedziała szczęśliwa na podłodze. Z jednej strony nie powinna się cieszyć, bo Volterra wkrótce miała przestać istnieć, ale z drugiej strony...Volterra to tylko miasto. Ona i Volturi mogli uciec z miasta i znaleźć pomoc u innych wampirów, przyjaciół Aro lub Marka. Na pewno by się jacyś znaleźli.

Eunika nie miała tu przecież nikogo, za kogo mogłaby walczyć. Nikogo poza Volturi, ale oni przecież nie należeli do osób bezbronnych.

Nagle, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, zadzwonił naprawiony już telefon Euniki. Zaintrygowana tym dziewczyna podniosła komórkę, i odczytała na wyświetlaczu imię swojej mamy. Z lekkim wahaniem, dziewczyna odebrała telefon.

- Tak, słucham? – spytała się Eunika. Po chwili doszedł ją spazmatyczny szloch jej mamy.

- Eunika? Eunika, Boże kochany, to ty! Jesteś cała i zdrowa? Nic ci nie zrobili?

- Nic mi nie jest, mamo. – przerwała swojej mamie Eunika, mimowolnie się uśmiechając pod nosem. – Naprawdę, Volturi są dla mnie bardzo mili. Wybacz, ale...muszę kończyć. Mamy bardzo ważną sprawę.

- Kochanie, jesteśmy w Volterrze. – powiedziała nagle mama Euniki dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której Kajusz wrócił z Aro depczącym mu po piętach. Eunika zamarła przerażona.

- Kto to dzwoni? – spytał się dziewczyny Aro, ale Eunika go zignorowała.

- Co...coś ty powiedziała? Gdzie ty teraz jesteś?

- W Volterrze. Ja, twój tata i brat. I ci twoi przyjaciele, których ocaliłaś. Naprawdę, zachowałaś się jak istna bohaterka. Wszystko nam opowiedzieli, jaki uknułaś plan, żeby ich stamtąd wydostać. A poza tym...

- Mamo, musicie się stąd wynosić! – wykrzyknęła nagle Eunika, mając łzy w oczach. – Do...do Volterry zmierza kilkaset wilkołaków. Chcą roznieść Volturi w pył. Jeśli tu zostaniecie, wpadniecie w sam środek bitwy. Musicie stąd wyjechać. – chwila ciszy w telefonie, podczas której Eunika o mało co z siebie nie wyszła.

- Eunika... – doszedł w końcu dziewczynę rozedrgany z emocji głos jej mamy. – Czy...czy jest ktoś w Volturi, do kogo żywisz jakieś poważniejsze emocje?

- No...tak. – bąknęła Eunika, nie chcąc przyznawać się przez telefon swojej matce ze swojego życia intymnego. – Ja...ja mam tu kilku bliskich przyjaciół. – westchnięcie Elzy. Eunika domyśliła się, że nie o to jej chodziło. Eunika doskonale o tym wiedziała, chciała jedynie przedłużyć ten moment możliwie jak najbardziej.

- Chodzi mi o miłość, kochanie. Czy jest tam ktoś, kogo kochasz? – Eunika zawahała się, zerkając na Kajusza. Jako wampir musiał doskonale słyszeć ich rozmowę. Kajusz przytaknął jej nieznacznym skinieniem głowy. Eunika wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym odpowiedziała:

- Tak, mamo. Jest ktoś taki.

Głośny wydech Elzy. No tak, mamo, po co teraz przeżywasz, skoro sama chciałaś to wiedzieć?

- Który to, kochanie? Demetri? Feliks? Aro? A...a może Marek? – uprzedzenia, pomyślała Eunika, biorąc kolejny głęboki wdech.

- Żaden z nich, mamo.

- W takim razie kto? – spytała się jej zdezorientowana Elza.

- ...Kajusz. – po tym jednym słowie w słuchawce zapanowała tak długa cisza, że Eunika nie była pewna, czy jej mama aby nie zemdlała z szoku, jakiego właśnie mogła doświadczyć.

- Skarbie? Skarbie, to ja, tata. – doszedł nagle Eunikę głos jej taty, Kristofa. – Mama wyłączyła się na chwilę. Padła po twoim newsie. – Eunika mimowolnie się zaśmiała pod nosem. Tak jak podejrzewała. – Kochanie, spytaj się Aro, czy możemy...czy możemy do was przyjść. Chcemy pomóc. Twoich przyjaciół ukryjemy, nie martw się. Ale my chcemy tam z tobą być. Nie opuścimy cię w takiej chwili, a skoro jesteś ukochaną Kajusza, to należysz do klanu. A skoro należysz do klanu, to i my również. Takie są zasady, kochanie.

- Mówi prawdę. – powiedział nagle Aro, a Kajusz go zdzielił po głowie otwartą dłonią. Eunika rzuciła im obydwu krótki uśmiech, po czym wróciła do rozmowy z ojcem.

- Chyba się zgodził.

- To on tam jest z tobą? – zdziwił się Kristof.

- Nie inaczej. Tato...ach, nic zresztą. Przyłaźcie najszybciej jak się da. Jest wiele do obgadania i bardzo mało czasu.

- Z twoimi przyjaciółmi czy bez? – Eunika zastanowiła się przez chwilę, zanim nie udzieliła ostatecznej odpowiedzi.

- Z. Niech wiedzą, co tu się odbędzie. – nagle do głowy Euniki wpadł genialny pomysł. Dziewczyna aż uśmiechnęła się na myśl o realizacji tego pomysłu. To byłaby istna nowość w świecie pogromców. – Tato, z całą pewnością ich tu przyprowadź. Wpadłam na genialny pomysł. Być może i oni będą mogli wziąć udział w bitwie.


	11. Klan Termopolis

**Rozdział jedenasty: Klan Termopolis**

- Eunika, co ty planujesz? – spytała się jej z nieukrywanym przerażeniem Jane, gdy wysłuchała do końca pomysłu Euniki. Ta rzuciła jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

- Jane, a jak sądzisz, jak zachowują się prawdziwi przyjaciele? – Jane zastanowiła się chwilę, zanim nie udzieliła dziewczynie odpowiedzi.

- Hm...wydaje mi się, że są gotowi do największych poświęceń w imię osoby, z którą się przyjaźnią.

- Dokładnie. – skwitowała Eunika, siadając wygodniej na krześle w komnacie królewskiej, w jakiej akurat się znajdowały i oczekiwały na rozpoczęcie się obrad Volturi właśnie w sprawie pomysłu Euniki. – I dokładnie to Mark, Elijah, Conrad, Connie i Willa chcą zrobić; zamierzają zostać w Volterrze, nie bacząc na fakt, że za kilka dni zleci tu się kilkaset wygłodzonych wilkołaków, które, jeśli tylko by ich spotkały na swojej drodze, rozszarpałyby ich na drobne kawałeczki. – Jane już otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć na ten temat, gdy nagle otworzyły się drzwi do komnaty i po chwili weszła przez nie zmachana i zziajana Gianna, po czym ustąpiła miejsca Feliksowi, który wzniósł do komnaty jakiś duży, bogato zdobiony tron, odrobinę tylko mniejszy od tronów liderów Volturi. Eunika i Jane przyglądały mu się w zdumieniu, jak chłopak podchodzi do podwyższenia z tronami, po czym stawia dodatkowy tron tuż obok tronu Kajusza.

- Feliks, dla kogo to? – spytała się go w końcu Eunika, gdy Feliks już zawracał do drzwi. Chłopak rzucił jej rozbawione spojrzenie, po czym odpowiedział:

- Dla ciebie. A dla kogo innego miałoby to być? – po czym wyszedł z komnaty. Jane i Eunika spojrzały się po sobie zdumione, po czym obie w tym samym momencie zerwały się ze swoich miejsc i pognały za Feliksem, doganiając go już przy schodach.

- Feliks, małe wyjaśnienie proszę. – zaczęła Eunika. - ...Kto ci powiedział, żebyś wstawił tam ten tron? I w jakim on celu ma być...dla mnie?

- Ja mu kazałem. – rozległ się nagle głos Kajusza. Eunika spojrzała się w górę schodów i zobaczyła schodzącego po nich chłopaka. – A poprosiłem go o to, ponieważ jesteś już oficjalnie moją wybranką, nie możesz zatem siedzieć z innymi, tylko musisz być stale u mego boku. – dodał, gdy już doszedł do nich. Eunika spojrzała się na niego zaskoczona.

- Łał. – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna. – A mówią, że faceci bez serca nie mają ani krzty romantyzmu. Trzeba odświeżyć ten przesąd, bo jest stanowczo przeterminowany. – Kajusz się zaśmiał wesoło, słysząc te słowa.

- No i trzeba również odświeżyć przesąd, że wampiry nie potrafią się śmiać. – dodał chłopak, obejmując Eunikę w pasie i przytulając ją do siebie. Eunika uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym spojrzała się ukradkiem na Jane, która mrugnęła do niej jednym okiem, po czym podniosła w górę kciuki i zaczęła bezgłośnie tańczyć po korytarzu. Eunika widząc to, parsknęła mimowolnie śmiechem, a Kajusz spojrzał się na nią zdziwiony. – Coś się stało? – spytał się jej chłopak, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Dokładnie za nim, stojąca kilka metrów od niego Jane przestała już tańczyć, i poprawiała sobie ubranie na sobie.

- Och, nic takiego. – palnęła Eunika, uśmiechając się do niego wesoło. – Ja...ja właśnie wyobraziłam sobie mojego brata jako...wampira. Uwierz mi, bardzo zabawny widok.

- W to nie wątpię. – odpowiedział jej Kajusz, i już miał coś jeszcze dodać, ale w tym momencie zajechała winda i gdy tylko otworzyły się jej drzwi, wyleciała z niej pędem mama Euniki.

- Eunika! – wykrzyknęła Elza, łapiąc Eunikę w ramiona i mocno ją ściskając, aż Eunice zabrakło tchu.

- Też się kocham, mamo. A teraz proszę, puść mnie, bo mnie udusisz. – Elza posłusznie odsunęła się od Euniki, a ta głęboko wciągnęła powietrze. W końcu Eunika uśmiechnęła się do Elzy, gdy ta bacznie jej się przyglądała. – Jak widzisz, jestem cała i zdrowa. – zaintonowała Eunika, okręcając się wokół własnej osi.

- Nie zmieniono cię w wampira. To zaskakujące. – powiedziała nagle Elza, a Eunika spojrzała się na nią z przestrachem w oczach.

- To ty...nie chciałabyś żebym się zmieniła...w wampira? – wyjąkała w końcu Eunika, po czym spojrzała się uważnie na Kajusza, któremu uśmiech także zrzedł z twarzy. Nagle Elza uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

- Ależ kochanie, mnie to nie interesuje! – zaśmiała się Elza, przytulając szybko Eunikę. – Jak dla mnie mogłabyś być nawet wilkołakiem...okey, żartowałam. – dodała Elza, gdy Eunika rzuciła jej ostre spojrzenie. – Wiedz jedno, kochanie; gdzie ty pójdziesz, tam i my pójdziemy.

- A zatem...bardzo się zezłościsz, jeśli ci powiem, jaki jest ten mój...genialny plan? – Elza pokręciła przecząco głową. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili nadjechała druga winda, z której wyszedł ojciec Euniki, jej brat, oraz piątka jej przyjaciół. Ci ostatni zachowywali znaczny dystans do wszystkiego. Najwyraźniej nadal bali się tego miejsca, i Eunika im się nie dziwiła; sama na początku bała się tu zasnąć.

- Eunika, kochanie. – powiedział Kristof, ściskając córkę. W chwilę potem dał miejsce Tytusowi, który również uścisnął mocno dziewczynę. W tym momencie podszedł do nich Kajusz.

- Och, wybaczcie. – powiedziała szybko Eunika, przysuwając Kajusza bliżej nich. – To jest właśnie Kajusz. – Elza zmierzyła chłopaka uważnym, ale łagodnym i miłym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się blado do Kajusza, wyciągnęła do niego rękę i powiedziała:

- Jestem Elza, mama Euniki. Miło mi cię poznać. – Kajusz przyjął jej dłoń, po czym odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem:

- Mi również miło panią poznać. – w tym momencie ojciec Euniki zwrócił się do niego.

- Kristof, ojciec Euniki. – Kajusz i jego dłoń przyjął bez wahania, po czym zwrócił się do ostatniej osoby z rodziny dziewczyny; do jej brata.

- Ty musisz być...Tytus. – powiedział Kajusz do chłopaka, który przytaknął z lekkim wahaniem. Kajusz uśmiechnął się pogodnie. – Eunika opowiadała mi o tobie najwięcej. Jesteś dla niej wzorem do naśladowania. – Tytus spojrzał się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak mówiła? – gdy Kajusz przytaknął, Tytus spojrzał się na Eunikę, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mówiłam ci, braciszku; wiele przed tobą ukrywam. – Tytus w końcu się uśmiechnął. Po chwili do Euniki podeszli Mark i pozostali, trzęsąc się jak osiki.

- Eunika...co cię łączy z tym...tym gościem? – wyjąkał Elijah, bacznie przyglądając się obserwującemu ich Kajuszowi. Eunika zaśmiała się krótko, widząc ich miny.

- Wiem, że pewnie trudno wam będzie w to uwierzyć po tym, co przeszliście, ale...to mój partner. – Mark otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, a Willa aż się zakrztusiła powietrzem.

- Ale...ale Mark mówił nam, że... – zaczęła Willa, ale Eunika szybko jej przerwała.

- Tak, wiem, domyślam się, co mówił wam Mark. Ale to już nieaktualne. Wiele się zmieniło od...od tamtego dnia. – przyjaciele Euniki przytaknęli ze zrozumieniem, ale już nic więcej nie powiedzieli. Eunika przedstawiła ich Kajuszowi, po czym ruszyli do komnaty królewskiej, po drodze spotykając tylko Jane i Feliksa, których Eunika również przestawiła swojej rodzinie i przyjaciołom, po czym razem weszli do komnaty, gdzie już czekała na nich reszta Volturi. Powitał ich Aro, który wyszedł rodzinie i przyjaciołom Euniki naprzeciw, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Ogromnie miło mi poznać rodzinę Euniki! – powiedział Aro, podchodząc do Elzy i Kristofa. Tytus stał blisko Euniki, a gdy Aro uściskał już rodziców dziewczyny, podszedł do Tytusa, którego również powitał. Przywitał się również i z przyjaciółmi Euniki, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce, a Eunika rozpoczęła swoją wypowiedź na temat swojego planu.

- Mamo, tato...wiem, że zaraz mi pewnie przerwiecie, ale proszę, dajcie mi spokojnie dokończyć. – Elza i Kristof przytaknęli, a Eunika odchrząknęła, przygotowując się do długiego monologu. – Dzisiaj rano wpadłam na genialny – moim zdaniem – pomysł. Do Volterry, jak już zapewne wiecie, zbliża się kilkaset wilkołaków. Głodnych wilkołaków. – dodała Eunika, a Kajusz niespodziewanie syknął cicho. – Nawet jako pogromcy nie damy im rady, a Mark i pozostali nie posiadają nawet tego. Dlatego też doszłam do wniosku, że jedynym wyjściem jest przemiana. – po jej słowach Elza wciągnęła głośno powietrze, a Kristof zaklął pod nosem. – Uwierzcie mi, to jedyne wyjście. Pogromcy nie cierpią tak bardzo podczas przemiany jak inni śmiertelnicy. Nasza przemiana trwa też krócej, i zyskujemy po niej ogrom dodatkowych mocy. Potrafimy też kontrolować pragnienie. Dlatego też uważam, że powinniśmy oficjalnie dołączyć Marka, Elijah, Conrada, Connie i Willę do naszej rodziny, po czym razem zmienić się w wampiry, i stawić czoła przeznaczeniu.

- Jak chcesz, żebyśmy się nazywali? – wyszeptała po chwili Elza, przyglądając się uważnie córce. Eunika uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Stworzymy nowy klan. Klan Termopolis. – cała jej rodzina i przyjaciele zamarli na chwilę, rozważając to. Kajusz w tym czasie stał cały czas obok niej, również tak jak ona wyczekując decyzji ze strony znajdujących się w sali śmiertelników. Kajusz wiedział już, że Eunika podjęła już stosowną decyzję, i że teraz jej głównym zadaniem było namówienie do tego samego swoich rodziców, brata i przyjaciół. To było dla nich jedyne wyjście w tym momencie. Jedyne wyjście, która gwarantowało im największe szanse na przetrwanie.

- To jak, mamo? Tato, Tytus, zdecydowaliście się już? Mark, Connie, Elijah, Willa, Conrad?

- My się zgadzamy. – powiedział nagle Mark, a Connie, Elijah, Willa i Conrad przytaknęli na słowa chłopaka. – Zostajemy z tobą, i cokolwiek by twoi rodzice nie powiedzieli, my i tak jesteśmy za przemianą. Z tego co się dowiedzieliśmy nasi rodzice już wiedzą, że rzekomo nie żyjemy. Nie mamy więc po co wracać. A do tego jesteś naszą najlepszą przyjaciółką, i nie zamierzamy opuścić cię w takiej chwili.

- Tak samo jak i ja. – dodał Tytus, uśmiechając się blado do Euniki, która odpowiedziała mu tym samym. – Może i się czasami żarliśmy o różne pierdoły, ale jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy, to stanę po twojej stronie choćby nie wiem co. Mama i tata na pewno też tak samo myślą. – Elza i Kristof po słowach Tytusa przytaknęli skinieniami głowy, a uśmiech Euniki nieco się powiększył.

- A zatem postanowione. Klan Termopolis powstanie. – tu Eunika nagle odwróciła się do uśmiechającego się od ucha do ucha Aro. – Aro, kiedy możemy zacząć proces przemian?

Eunika obudziła się jakby po długim i męczącym koszmarze. Dziewczyna niepewnie otworzyła oczy, i wówczas zobaczyła siedzącego obok niej Kajusza. Chłopak uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, jednak gdy spojrzał się jej w oczy, nagle rzucił jej zdumione spojrzenie.

- Jesteś pewna, że się przemieniłaś? – spytał się jej. Eunika, zaskoczona i zdziwiona jego pytaniem, zamrugała oczami.

- W stu procentach. Widzę cię o niebo lepiej niż wcześniej. No i czuję, że się zmieniłam. A co, coś nie tak? – Kajusz w tym momencie nachylił się do niej, studiując uważnie jej oczy, po czym nagle wypalił:

- Twoje oczy nadal są zielone. Nic się nie zmieniły.

- A cera? – spytała się nagle Eunika.

- Fakt, jesteś bledsza niż wcześniej. Ale te twoje oczy...dlaczego nie zmieniły koloru? – Eunika nagle się zaśmiała wesoło, po czym usiadła prosto. Kajusz przyglądał jej się cały czas uważnie, śledząc każdy jej ruch i każdą zmianę nastroju.

- Głuptasie, przecież jestem pogromczynią. Pogromcom nie zmienia się kolor oczu po przemianie. To taki nasz specyficzny przywilej. – Kajusz w końcu pojął, o co chodziło, i wreszcie się uśmiechnął. Eunika bez wahania odpowiedziała na jego uśmiech.

Nagle Kajusz wstał, podniósł ją z łóżka, na którym uprzednio leżała, po czym uśmiechnął się do niej porozumiewawczo, i uklęknął przed nią. Eunika nie musiała zgadywać; Kajusz chciał się jej oświadczyć.

- Rozalio Euniko Termopolis-Shelton...czy uczyniłabyś mi ten honor i wyszłabyś za mnie? – spytał się jej uroczystym tonem głosu Kajusz, podając jej bogato zdobione pudełeczko z przepięknym, jeszcze bardziej wartościowym niż pudełeczko pierścionkiem. Eunika uśmiechnęła się promiennie, po czym odpowiedziała:

- Z największą przyjemnością, tak, zostanę twoją żoną. – Kajusz już nie ukrywał radości. Wstał, po czym przytulił do siebie mocno Eunikę, i powiedział cicho:

- Teraz jesteśmy już jednością. Na zawsze i po kres świata.

- Cudny ten pierścionek. Po prostu...cudny. – Jane nie potrafiła znaleźć żadnego odpowiedniego słowa, żeby opisać pierścionek zaręczynowy, jaki podarował Eunice Kajusz. Pierścionek zrobiony był z żółtego i białego złota, z pozoru tylko prosty, wyglądający niczym obrączka ślubna wysadzana dziesiątkami drobnych diamentów. Sama Eunika była pod ogromnym wrażeniem tego cudeńka, ale starała się jednak tego zbytnio nie okazywać. Eunika niedawno pokazała pierścionek swojej mamie, tacie i bratu, a także swoim przyjaciołom, którzy również byli już wszyscy po swoich przemianach, i czuli się doskonale. Jak się okazało w chwilę po zakończeniu ich przemian, Willa zadurzyła się w bracie Euniki, Tytusie, który również miał do niej słabość, i stali się teraz parą. Eunika właśnie odeszła od Jane i ruszyła do swojego pokoju, gdy nagle zobaczyła stojącego w oknie, z poświacie księżyca, Aro. Z lekkim wahaniem, dziewczyna podeszła do głównego lidera klanu Volturi, a gdy ten tylko ją zobaczył, od razu się do niej uśmiechnął.

- Sezon na związki, nie sądzisz? – powiedział do niej Aro, gdy tylko Eunika do niego podeszła.

- Co masz przez to na myśli? – spytała się go dziewczyna. Aro westchnął ciężko, po czym odpowiedział jej:

- Całkiem przypadkowo zakochałem się w swojej ochronie, i nie wiem teraz, czy ona czuje coś do mnie. A, patrząc się na ciebie i na Kajusza, chciałbym to wiedzieć jeszcze bardziej. – Eunika po słowach Aro uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- Nie martw się, Renata też cię kocha. – Aro spojrzał się na Eunikę zaskoczony. – Potrafię teraz czytać w myślach, gdy tylko tego zechcę. Nie zapominaj o tym. Renata myśli o tobie dniami i nocami, bez ustanku. Aż mnie dziw bierze, że można mieć na czyimś punkcie takiego fizia. – Aro mimowolnie się uśmiechnął do Euniki, która odpowiedziała mu po chwili tym samym.

- Sądzisz, że powinienem teraz pójść do niej i wyznać jej swoje uczucia?

- No ba! Oczywiście, że tak! – odpowiedziała Eunika Aro, a ten uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Póki jeszcze mamy się z kim i z czego cieszyć, nie rezygnujmy z tego. Nawet mój brat sobie kogoś znalazł, więc i ty nie próżnuj. Świat nie cofnie swych wskazówek ani nie zmieni naszego przeznaczenia, ale my za to możemy decydować chociaż o tym, czy osoba, którą kochamy, jest osobą, z którą chcemy spędzić resztę życia. – Aro po słowach Euniki podziękował jej gorąco, po czym wampirzym tempem pognał do pokoju Renaty, aż się za nim kurzyło. Eunika zaśmiała się na ten widok, i sama po chwili siedziała w oknie, przez które przed chwilą spoglądał Aro. Tam też znalazł ją Alec.

- Aro w końcu ci się przyznał do swoich wariacji? – spytał się Alec dziewczyny, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Eunika parsknęła cicho śmiechem.

- Jak widać na załączonym obrazku. Tak coś czuję, że nie zobaczymy go przez co najmniej dwa dni z rzędu. – odpowiedziała Alecowi Eunika, po czym oboje zaśmiali się wesoło. Alec dołączył do Euniki i stał z nią przy oknie w ciszy, obserwując świat, aż w końcu nie znudziło im się to, i poszli do swoich pokoi. Tego samego dnia, za kilka godzin, mieli rozpocząć przygotowania do ostatecznej bitwy z wilkołakami.

Demetri powrócił z Egiptu wieczorem tego samego dnia. Przyprowadził ze sobą czwórkę mieszkających tam wampirów: lidera klanu, Amuna, jego żonę Kebi, oraz swojego wychowanka Benjamina i jego partnerkę Tię. Jak się okazało, Benjamin posiada niezwykle silny dar władania nad wszystkimi czterema żywiołami.

Benjamin i Tia mocno zaprzyjaźnili się z Euniką i jej klanem – bo to Eunika została oficjalnie główną liderką klanu. Nawet Amun nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że dziewczyna jest niezwykle intrygująca i że naprawdę jest potężna.

Heidi i Santiago, wysłani dwa dni wcześniej przez Aro do Ameryki, w trzy dni po przyjeździe Egipcjan przyprowadzili ze sobą obydwa klany mieszkające w Stanach: klan Olympic i klan Denali, a także czwórkę amerykańskich Nomadów: parę Petera i Charlotte, potrafiącą za pomocą myśli i swoich pragnień sprawić, aby coś się spełniło Mary, oraz młodo wyglądającego Randalla. Klan Olympic, będący większym od klanu Denali, składał się z aż czternastu osób, czyli z zaledwie jednej mniej osoby niż posiadał klan Volturi. Byli to: Carlisle i jego żona Esme, Rosalie i Emmett, Jasper i Alice, Edward z Bellą i ich córką Renesmee, a także rodzice biologiczni Belli, Charlie i Renée, których Carlisle zmienił w wampiry stosunkowo niedawno. Był tam też obecny partner Renée (jako iż rodzice Belli byli po rozwodzie), Phil, oraz ich syn Ethan, a także partnerka Charliego, Sue Clearwater, będąca matką zmiennokształtnych, którzy przybyli dzień po wampirach. Klan Denali składał się z zaledwie piątki wampirów, ale był dla Volturi niezwykle ważny ze względu na ich lidera, Eleazara, który swego czasu należał do Volturi. Poza nim w klanie były jeszcze: partnerka Eleazara, Carmen, dwie siostry: Tanya i Kate, a także partner Kate, Garrett, który do niedawna był Nomadą. Eunika i cały jej klan ponownie powitali nowo przybyłych, a Eunika z miejsca zaprzyjaźniła się z pozoru tylko chłodną Rosalie, a także zaprzyjaźniła się z Carlislem, Garrettem, Eleazarem, Emmettem i Alice. Żaden z przybyłych wampirów nie miał żadnych obiekcji co do walki z wilkołakami; skoro trzeba było je zgładzić, to właśnie nadeszła odpowiednia do tego pora.

Zmiennokształtni przybyli dzień po nich. Podzieleni byli na dwie watahy: większą, należącą do Sama, i mniejszą, której liderem był Jacob, partner Renesmee z klanu Olympic. W paczce Sama znajdowali się dodatkowo: Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Daniel, Rick, Robert, Connor, Stephanie, Aidan, Zander, a także Emily, partnerka Sama, którą on sobie wpoił jeszcze jako śmiertelniczkę, a niedawno okazało się, że i ona posiada w sobie geny zmiennokształtnych. Wataha Jacoba z kolei liczyła poza nim cztery osoby: jego najlepszych przyjaciół, Embry'ego i Quila, oraz Setha i Leah Clearwaterów, biologiczne dzieci Sue Clearwater i Billy'ego Clearwatera, który zmarł kilkanaście lat wcześniej.

Heidi udało się sprowadzić również Amazonki z Ameryki Południowej. W cztery dni po dwóch watahach zmiennokształtnych do Volterry przybyły trzy Amazonki, jedna wampirzyca z Ameryki Południowej, oraz jej siostrzeniec i trzy siostrzenice, cała czwórka będąca hybrydami człowieka i wampira, takimi jak Renesmee. Były to: Kachiri, Zafrina i Senna. Wampirzyca nazywała się Huilen, jej siostrzeniec – Nahuel, a trzy siostrzenice – Patty, Miranda i Linda. Ojcem całej czwórki był wampir Joham, którego Volturi zabili za nielegalne praktyki – tworzenie hybryd kosztem ludzi i możliwość ujawnienia istnienia wampirów – cztery lata wcześniej. Tego samego dnia, późnym wieczorem, do Volterry przybyła też trójka europejskich Nomadów: para Charles i Makenna, z czego ta pierwsza osoba potrafiła wyczuć, czy ktoś kłamie, oraz gorszy od Demetriego tropiciel, ustawicznie bojący się o swoje życie Alistair. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, ta ostatnia osoba po odkryciu, że Volturi i jego potrzebują, nagle zrobił się strasznie mężny i potwierdził, że na sto procent weźmie udział w walce z wilkołakami.

Na sam koniec przybyły dwa trzyosobowe klany: jeden z Irlandii, a drugi, ku lekkiej niechęci Volturi i klanu Olympic, z Rumunii. Wśród tych pierwszych znajdowali się: para Siobhan i Liam, oraz wydająca się im przewodzić młodziutka i drobna Maggie, która, tak jak Makenna, potrafiła wyczuć, czy ktoś kłamał, czy mówił prawdę. Klan Rumunów z kolei składał się z dwóch mężczyzn, Vasilija i Stefana, oraz z wampirzycy Sofii, która dołączyła do nich stosunkowo niedawno, i była partnerką Stefana.

Gdy cała wielka grupa wampirów, hybryd i zmiennokształtnych zebrała się w zamku w Volterrze, zrobiło się tam – mimo iż zamek był przeogromny – dziwnie ciasno. Eunika spostrzegła, że gdzie by nie poszła, wszędzie były wampiry lub ludzie potrafiący się zmieniać w ogromne wilki. W końcu Eunika postanowiła, że spędzi swoje przygotowania do walki w swojej komnacie.

- Boże jedyny...ten smród wilków mnie kiedyś zabije... – wydusił z siebie Kajusz, wchodząc po komnaty. Eunika, która właśnie rozczesywała swoje długie, proste, rude włosy, wyjrzała z łazienki.

- Nie martw się, mnie też ten smród dobija. Chwalić wszystkie świętości, że jest tu tyle wampirów i tych hybryd, to przynajmniej niwelują te smrody chociaż w połowie. – Kajusz się zaśmiał, po czym wszedł do łazienki, i objął delikatnie Eunikę od tyłu, przytulając ją do siebie.

- Gdy to się wszystko skończy, pojedziemy gdzieś we dwójkę na wakacje. Takie długie, co najmniej dwuletnie. – powiedział cicho seduktywnym tonem głosu Kajusz, a Eunika aż się zaśmiała, słysząc to.

- Kochany, pięcioletnie minimum! W życiu nie byłam na porządnych, fajnych wakacjach z dala od cywilizacji, a teraz mam całą wieczność na to. – po jej słowach oboje ponownie się roześmiali. Nagle skrzypnęły drzwi i do środka weszła zdenerwowana Jane.

- Eunika! Kajusz! Mogę u was dzisiaj nocować? Te cholernie pseudo-niby-wilkołaki pozajmowały najlepsze komnaty, w tym moją i Aleca. Słowo daję, trzeba będzie je potem wietrzyć przez okrągły rok. – Eunika i Kajusz spojrzeli się po sobie, po czym zgodzili się, aby Jane została w ich pokoju. Koniec końców, lepsza ona, niż na przykład jeden ze zmiennokształtnych.

Wkrótce po Jane dołączyli do nich jeszcze Alec, Demetri i Feliks, wszyscy trzej równie wściekli co i Jane. Dołączył do nich też, o dziwo dla Euniki i Kajusza, Marek, a niedługo po nim cały klan Euniki, z jej rodzicami na czele. Eunika chwaliła Boga, że jej komnata jest duża, bo inaczej wszyscy by się tu nie pomieścili.

Spędzili tak całą noc, rozmawiając o wszystkim, tylko nie o nadchodzącej bitwie. A miała ona się odbyć już wkrótce...


	12. Ostateczne starcie

**Rozdział dwunasty: Ostateczne starcie**

- Gianna, jesteś tego na sto procent pewna? – spytał się śmiertelniczki Aro, podczas gdy wszystkie wampiry z Volturi i wszyscy ich goście stali w komnacie królewskiej. Gianna pokiwała gorliwie głową.

- Nie ma co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Liczebność wilkołaków powiększyła się. Jest ich teraz ponad siedemset. Dotrą do miasta dzisiaj późnym popołudniem. – Garrett, słysząc to, syknął wściekle i zaklął soczyście. Stojąca obok niego Kate objęła jego ramię, po czym wtuliła się w nie mocno. Eunika zerknęła na siedzącego obok niej Kajusza i dostrzegła, jak zaciska on dłonie na poręczach swojego fotela, ale nic nie powiedziała. Czuła się tak samo jak on; przerażona. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała się z taką organizacją wśród wilkołaków. Jak widać w końcu znalazły sobie charyzmatycznego i, o dziwo dla wszystkich wampirów, inteligentnego przywódcę, który ich teraz prowadził na Volterrę, ku ostatecznej zagładzie wampirów.

Albo i wilkołaków, pomyślała Eunika, nie tracąc nadziei. Mamy tu przecież kilku doskonale wyszkolonych pogromców, wiele wampirów, dwie watahy zmiennokształtnych oraz pięć hybryd, które również bez wahania staną do walki o przetrwanie gatunku swoich rodziców. I o przyszłość ludzkości również, dodała w myślach Eunika, wracając do rzeczywistości. Aro postanowił przemówić.

- Słuchajcie. – zaczął Aro, wychodząc na środek sali. Oczy wszystkich utkwiły się w jego postaci. – Wiem, że zebrałem tu nas wszystkich, abyśmy walczyli przeciw wilkołakom. Jak jednak widzimy, jest ich porażająco dużo. Możemy zginąć, i zapewne wielu z nas polegnie, o ile nie wszyscy. Dlatego rozważmy jeszcze jedną propozycję; mamy dwóch doskonałych tropicieli, Demetriego i Alistaira. Mamy szansę im uciekać. Do tego mamy nowopowstały klan pogromców, z Euniką jako liderką. Zagłosujmy zatem; czy lepiej teraz zaryzykować, i ewentualnie ponieść ostateczną klęskę, czy też uciec, i spróbować sił później, zabijając je powoli, każdego z osobna?

- Lepiej teraz ich zaatakować. – odezwał się nagle Emmett, a Eunika odwróciła swój wzrok jego stronę jako pierwsza. – Jeśli zwiejemy, oni nie tylko pomyślą, że stchórzyliśmy, ale także i podwoją, o ile nie potroją swoje szeregi. A wtedy nie będzie już jak ich pokonać. Trzeba ich teraz ostatecznie wytępić. – Aro pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową.

- Euniko, a jaka jest twoja opinia? – zwrócił się nagle Aro do Euniki. Ta na chwilę się zamyśliła, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw swojej ostatecznej decyzji.

- Uważam, że Emmett ma rację. Ewentualna zwłoka tylko pogorszy nasz status, a i sprawi, że wilkołaki mogą stać się nie do pokonania. Nie zapominajmy że, tak jak powiedziałeś, mamy tu mój klan wampirów nowej generacji, i jesteśmy pogromcami. Mark, Conrad, Elijah, Connie i Willa doskonale uczą się naszych technik walki, i znają już większość z nich, a do dzisiejszego wieczora poznają ich dostatecznie dużo, aby walczyć, i nie zginąć po paru minutach. Z pewnością stracimy jakąś część naszych, jednak nie należy też zapominać, że wilkołaki to bezrozumne bestie, i ich ataki nigdy nie są skoordynowane. Mając pośród nas kilkunastu wampirów i wampirzyc o nadprzyrodzonych zdolnościach, bez trudu powinniśmy zmieść ich w proch. Sugeruję również użycie broni pogromców na wilkołaki, na pewno nam się przyda w kulminacyjnym punkcie walki. – Aro słuchał uważnie Euniki, i nie przepuścił ani jednej jej uwagi. Wiedział, że mimo iż dziewczyna była do niedawna śmiertelniczką, to jednak w zabijaniu wilkołaków była o niebo lepiej wyszkolona niż niejeden członek Volturi.

- Wykonamy dokładnie plan Euniki. – powiedział w końcu Aro, a wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego uważnie. – Za godzinę wszyscy mają być gotowi do walki. I nie chcę słyszeć żadnych „ale". – tu spojrzał się wymownie na Edwarda, który syknął.

- Nie moja wina, że Renesmee chciała tu jechać. Jestem jej ojcem i mam prawo się o nią martwić. – Eunika przyglądała mu się zaintrygowana. Rozumiała go jednak doskonale; sama robiłaby to samo, gdyby była na jego miejscu.

- A zatem...czas na podzielenie się rolami. – powiedziała Eunika, podchodząc do Aro i zerkając na niego znacząco. Ten skinął głową, aprobując z miejsca wszelakie pomysły Euniki. – Klany egipski, irlandzki i rumuński; wy zajmiecie się...

- Bardzo jesteś zmęczona? – spytał się dziewczyny Kajusz, gdy zastał ją w ich wspólnym pokoju, przygotowującą się do walki. Eunika rzuciła mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

- Traktujesz mnie, jakbym nadal była człowiekiem. – odpowiedziała mu Eunika, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. W głębi duszy wcale jednak nie było jej do śmiechu; za półtorej godziny rozszalała horda wilkołaków miała się wedrzeć do Volterry i zaatakować ich.

Kajusz uśmiechnął się łagodnie, delikatnie obejmując Eunikę. I on odczuwał energię bitwy, jaka miała niedługo mieć miejsce. Kajusz bał się o Eunikę. Wiedział, że z całą pewnością wielu z nich polegnie. Być może wszyscy zginą. Mimo to chciał być z Euniką, gdy to się stanie. Chciał być z nią w ich ostatnich sekundach życia. Wiedzieć, że nie zostawił jej samej. I mieć nadzieję, że po śmierci będzie życie, i że odnajdą się w nim jakimś cudem i nadal będą szczęśliwi. I że nadal będą razem...

- Pani...panie... – Gianna nagle wparowała niezapowiedziana do ich komnaty, kłaniając się raz po raz. – Zmiana terminu. Wilkołaki przyspieszyły. Będą tu za niespełna pół godziny. – Kajusz poczuł, jak Eunika głęboko zaciąga się powietrzem, które potem wypuściła ciężko, niemalże spazmatycznie. To była jej wersja szlochu – jako wampir nie mogła przecież płakać.

- Gianna... – odezwała się nagle Eunika, a Kajusz spojrzał się na nią uważnie. Co chciała powiedzieć Giannie? – Wyjedź z miasta, póki jeszcze możesz. I weź ze sobą wszystkich śmiertelników, którzy ci są bliscy. Jedźcie tam, gdzie nikt was nie znajdzie, a już na pewno nie wilkołaki. Po drodze znajdujcie ludzi, którzy wam uwierzą, i formujcie ruch oporu śmiertelników, gdyby nam się nie udało ich powstrzymać. – Gianna przytaknęła, przerażenie na jej twarzy było z łatwością zauważalne. Pożegnała się z Euniką i Kajuszem, po czym wyszła szybkim krokiem z komnaty. Tak jak powiedziała jej Eunika, Gianna pobiegła już po swoje walizki. Nie zamierzała czekać; chciała żyć.

- Jesteś pewna, że dobrze postępujesz, pozwalając jej odejść? – spytał się Euniki Kajusz. Dziewczyna przytaknęła mu skinieniem głowy.

- To nasza jedyna nadzieja. Jeśli nie ruch oporu, jaki utworzy Gianna, ludzkość może nie przeżyć. Tym bardziej, jeśli my polegniemy. – Eunika doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji, jaka zaistniała. Nie było już od niej odwrotu; musieli zmierzyć się z wilkołakami, czy tego chcieli, czy nie.

Nadeszła zatem godzina zero. Dwie nienawidzące się od zarania dziejów rasy zetrą się pod fortecą wampirów, w ich własnym mieście. Kto wygra tę bitwę, rozpocznie władzę nad całym światem mistycznych i legendarnych stworzeń. Kto przegra, ten zniknie ze świata raz na zawsze.

Przybyli. Gianna nie kłamała. Ponad sześćset wygłodniałych i rozwścieczonych wilkołaków stało w nieskończonych rzędach przed zamkiem Volturi, na wielkiej przestrzeni pomiędzy zamkiem a okalającym go zamkiem. Watahy Sama i Jacoba stały z przodu, przed wampirami i hybrydami w swoich wilczych postaciach, i warczały zajadle na wilkołaki, które szykowały się do ataku. Zmiennokształtnych było osiemnastu, hybryd ludzi z wampirami pięć, a wampirów – sześćdziesięciu jeden. To było stanowczo za mało, żeby pokonać wszystkie wilkołaki. Zdecydowanie za mało.

Eunika zobaczyła, jak ukochani żegnają się, ściskając sobie w pośpiechu dłonie i wymieniając spojrzenia pełne uczuć i emocji. Eunika sama zamknęła oczy, po czym dotykiem odnalazła dłoń Kajusza, którą uścisnęła. Kajusz odpowiedział jej tym samym. Dla nich obojga był to ostateczny test; dla niej, jako przemienionej w wampira pogromczyni, i dla niego, jako wampira, który kiedyś o mało co nie zginął przez wilkołaki.

Ostateczna chwila. Eunika otworzyła oczy, mierząc zimnym spojrzeniem wilkołaki.

- To jeszcze nie koniec. – powiedziała stanowczym głosem Eunika. Nikt poza nią nie zrozumiał sensu tych słów, i wszyscy spojrzeli się na nią zaintrygowani. Ale po chwili już zrozumieli, i nadzieja zawitała w ich sercach.

Oto na horyzoncie pojawiły się zastępy nieznanych im wampirów. Wampirów, które swoimi mocami przywołała Eunika.

Było ich ponad stu. Wszyscy gotowi do walki i chętni do oddania swych żyć przeznaczeniu. Na ich widok wilkołaki zawarczały wściekle, drapiąc pazurami w ziemi. Pierwszy z nowo przybyłych wampirów podszedł do Euniki, po czym powiedział:

- Przybyliśmy wam pomóc. Jakby nie patrzeć, nas to również dotyczy. Jestem Marius, a to mój klan. – dodał, wskazując na dwadzieścia wampirów, które pojawiły się za nim. Pozostali to mniejsze klany, góra pięcioosobowe, które dołączyły do nas podczas podróży, oraz Nomadzi z całego świata. Twoja moc musi być ogromna, skoro udało ci się nas wszystkich zgromadzić w jednym miejscu.

- Macie jeszcze innych sojuszników? – spytała się nagle niska, drobna wampirzyca, najpewniej partnerka Mariusa, zerkając mimowolnie na zmiennokształtnych i hybrydy. Eunika uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo pod nosem.

- Niedługo powinni przybyć. O ile odpowiedzą na wezwanie, i nie okażą się być po stronie wilkołaków. – w tej chwili jednak wilkołaki zawyły, i wszyscy ustawili się w gotowości bojowej.

Zaczęło się.

Wilkołaki nie zamierzały czekać, aż przewaga wampirów będzie tak duża, że będzie to oczywiste, że wygrają. Chcieli zaatakować teraz, rozgromić ich wszystkich. Zabić, rozerwać na strzępy, obrócić w popiół. Wilkołaki zawyły ponownie, po czym rzuciły się w bezładzie do ataku.

Nie było już odwrotu. Trzeba było się bronić.

Zmiennokształtni zaryczeli, po czym rzucili się w pierwszej linii na te najsilniejsze wilkołaki, powalając je i zagryzając. Druga linia, najsilniejsze, defensywne wampiry, rzuciły swoimi mocami w wilkołaki. Eunika skinęła na swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę, którzy przytaknęli głowami, i rzucili razem naraz swoje moce na największe i mogące im najbardziej zaszkodzić. Grupa defensywna w tym czasie zajęła się ochroną słabszych wampirów, hybryd, a także osłanianiem zmiennokształtnych i tych, którzy walczyli w ofensywie.

Eunika nie mogła już dłużej czekać. Musieli zacząć zabijać wilkołaki, jeśli chcieli przetrwać. I nie odnieść znaczących strat.

- Demetri! Feliks! – krzyknęła Eunika, starając się przedrzeć przez te wszystkie skowyty, warki i ryki. Demetri i Feliks już po chwili ją usłyszeli, i byli u jej boku z Benjaminem, Emmettem, Jasperem i całą resztą, którą wcześniej została wytypowana do bezpośredniego ataku na wilkołaki. – Nie mamy dużo czasu. Nie wiem, co z pozostałymi. Nie ma ich, jak sami widzicie. Musimy działać. – Demetri i pozostali przytaknęli jej z poważnymi minami. Już nie było szans na ratunek. Tylko wampiry odpowiedziały na ich wołanie. A co z innymi pogromcami, zastanawiała się w myślach Eunika. Dlaczego ich nie ma? Czyżby nadal żywili tak ogromną urazę do Volturi, że nie obchodził ich fakt, że wilkołaków było teraz tak dużo, że z pewnością co najmniej połowa ludzkości, jak nie więcej, zginie?

Eunika stanęła pomiędzy Feliksem a Demetrim, szykując się do ataku. Nie minęła jednak chwila, gdy nagle poczuła, jak ktoś staje obok niej.

- Idę z wami. – powiedział Kajusz. Demetri i Feliks spojrzeli się na niego z nieukrywanym przerażeniem w oczach. – Nie zamierzam cię opuścić. Nie w takiej chwili. – Eunika nie miała jak mu odmówić. Wiedziała, że był już gotów do starcia ze swoim największym koszmarem – wilkołakami.

Eunika przytaknęła skinieniem głowy, ustawiając Kajusza obok siebie. Razem z grupką pozostałych stanęli w pozycjach bojowych, i gdy wilkołaki przedarły się przez obronę wycieńczonych zmiennokształtnych, rzucili się do ataku. Eunika nie ukrywała, że teraz, jako wampir, była o wiele silniejsza, i że zabijanie wilkołaków szło jej z ogromną łatwością. Mimo to musiała uważać na wszystko. Jeden błędny ruch i koniec z nimi.

Nagle dziewczyna usłyszała pisk małej Jane, i odwróciła się na pięcie. Dziewczyna była trzymana w zębach przez dwa wilkołaki, które usiłowały ją rozerwać. Jane szamotała się wściekle, próbowała powalić ich swoimi mocami, ale nic z tego.

Eunika pokonała trzy wilkołaki, próbując dotrzeć do Jane, ale nie dawała rady. Było ich za wiele.

Boże, pomocy...

I wtedy, jakby wszystkie modły zostały wysłuchane, przytrzymujące Jane wilkołaki zostały zmiażdżone przez ogromnych rozmiarów...smoka. Widząc go, większość wilkołaków i wampirów zamarła, zszokowana tym widokiem. Nie spodziewali się, że ta wojna przybierze taki obrót.

Smok zaryczał, aby po chwili wzlecieć w powietrze, i poprowadzić za sobą inne smoki. Za nimi poleciały...nie, to niemożliwe, pomyślała Eunika, uśmiechając się z nieukrywanej radości. Czarownice? Anioły? Demony? I...a niech mnie, pomyślała Eunika, spoglądając w dół, na ziemię. Inne hybrydy, stwory i...pogromcy! Wszyscy, których wezwała Eunika, właśnie dotarli.

Wojna naprawdę miała skończyć się inaczej, niż by się tego wilkołaki mogły spodziewać.

- Jane, nic ci nie jest? – krzyknęła do Jane Eunika, podbiegając do niej. Jane pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku...Eunika! – wykrzyknęła nagle Jane, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się mocno. Eunika odwróciła się w tej samej chwili, w której ogromnych rozmiarów wilkołak poszybował w ich stronę. Nie miały żadnych szans na ratunek.

Eunika myliła się jednak. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której wilkołak miał jej dosięgnąć, został nagle odrzucony z impetem w drugą stronę. Eunika nie musiała nawet się wysilać, żeby dostrzec, kto to był.

To był nikt inny, jak Kajusz.

Kajusz walczył zajadle z wilkołakiem, który właśnie usiłował zabić jego ukochaną. Kajusz nie zamierzał odpuścić, i zamierzał go pokonać. Chciał udowodnić, że nie boi się już wilkołaków, i że dla Euniki jest gotów do wszystkiego.

I miał rację; był gotów do wszystkiego. Niestety dla Kajusza, wilkołak był zbyt silny i potężny jak dla niego. Jednym celnym ruchem wilkołak powalił Kajusza na ziemię, a drugim wbił go w ziemię, pozbawiając życia na miejscu.

- NIEE!! – wrzasnęła Eunika, zrywając się na nogi i pędząc na oślep przez pole bitwy. Nie uważała na nic, ale i nie musiała; obserwujący całą tą scenę Jane, Alec, Feliks i Demetri bez wahania ruszyli z nią, torując jej drogę, i zabijając każdego wilkołaka napotkanego na drodze.

Eunika dobiegła do Kajusza, i stanęła oko w oko z wilkołakiem, który zamordował jej ukochanego. Kipiąc niewyobrażalną wściekłością, dziewczyna rzuciła się na wilkołaka, powalając go i rozpoczynając z nim dziką walkę. Po chwili szaleńczej i zapierającej dech w piersiach walki Eunika rozniosła wilkołaka na drobne strzępy, po czym, nie zważając już na nic, podbiegła do nieruchomego ciała Kajusza.

- Kajusz...nie... – zajęczała Eunika, padając na ciało Kajusza i obejmując je ramionami. Po chwili dziewczyna zaniosła się spazmatycznym szlochem i płaczem bez łez. Tymczasem walki wokół niej powoli dobiegały końca; anioły i demony sprowadzone przez Eunikę z niebios i otchłani piekielnych doskonale sobie radziły. Mimo iż po raz pierwszy walczyły u swojego boku, były zgrane i pewne siebie. Gdy ostatnie wilkołaki poległy, anioły jako pierwsze otoczyły Eunikę, nadal trzymającej ciało Kajusza na kolanach.

- Rób, co do ciebie należy. – powiedział głębokim, miękkim głosem jeden z aniołów, podchodząc do Euniki i kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Wiesz, co masz zrobić. Znasz ten rytuał. – Eunika uśmiechnęła się blado do niego, po czym, z lekkim wahaniem, odłożyła ciało Kajusza na ziemię, i usiadła na kolanach, składając dłonie przed sobą, po czym zaczęła mówić po cichu sobie tylko znane słowa rytualnych modłów. Wszystko to obserwowali zmiennokształtni, już w ludzkich postaciach, oraz wampiry, hybrydy, pogromcy, czarownice...dosłownie wszyscy. Po chwili do aniołów dołączyły demony, stając w lukach w kręgu, jaki utworzyły anioły.

W pewnej chwili wszystko wokół Euniki i Kajusza zaczęło jaśnieć, a wampiry cofnęły się przerażone.

Eunika dalej się usilnie modliła, aż w końcu nagle wszystko wybuchło, i dziewczyna z krzykiem rozrzuciła swoje ramiona na boki. Światło, jakie się formowało wokół niej, wybuchło teraz, lecąc w najróżniejsze strony. Obserwujący to poupadali na ziemię, nie chcąc zderzyć się z żadnym z tajemniczych promieni. W tej samej chwili zaczął również wiać silny, porywisty wiatr. Po kilku chwilach wszystko nagle ustało, i wampiry zaczęły się rozglądać ostrożnie wokół, sprawdzając, czy coś się zmieniło.

A zmieniło się sporo.

Eunika nie siedziała już prosto. Siedziała co prawda dalej na kolanach, ale z tułowiem spuszczonym do przodu, podpierając się rękami o ziemię. Oddychała bardzo ciężko, niemalże spazmatycznie. Tuż przed nią leżało nadal nieruchome ciało Kajusza. Eunika oddychała coraz ciężej, wpatrując się usilnie w Kajusza.

On musi się obudzić. Po prostu musi.

Nagle oczy wszystkich niemalże wyszły z orbit, gdy zobaczyli, jak Kajusz otwiera powoli oczy, i rozgląda się po polu bitwy zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. Sama Eunika również otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, nie dowierzając temu, co właśnie uczyniła.

Przywróciła do życia Kajusza. Jej ukochanego Kajusza, który poświęcił własne życie, żeby ją ocalić.

- Kretyn. – parsknęła Eunika, a Kajusz spojrzał się na nią jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany.

- Co...co się stało? Dlaczego ja leżę na ziemi? I...i kim są ci skrzydlaci ludzie? – Kajusz dopiero teraz dostrzegł anioły, jakie stały wokoło nich, i zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami. Nie, na pewno musiał śnić, pomyślał. No bo skąd by tu się wzięły anioły?

Zaraz, zaraz...ANIOŁY??!!

- Czy...czy to są...? – Kajusz miał problemy ze skleceniem normalnego, spójnego zdania. To, co właśnie sobie uświadomił sprawiło, że nie mógł racjonalnie myśleć. Przestał wierzyć w istnienie Boga i Nieba już dawno temu. Nigdzie bowiem nie znajdował dowodów na to, że ów Stwórca istnieje. Teraz jednak miał namacalny dowód w postaci aniołów, jakie uśmiechały się do niego łagodnie.

- Tak. – odparła Eunika z radosnym uśmiechem na ustach, gdy Kajusz usiadł na ziemi, przyglądając się w zaciekawieniu tajemniczym postaciom. – To właśnie są anioły. Jedne z wielu istot, jakie odpowiedziały na moje wezwanie. To dzięki nim wygraliśmy tą bitwę.

- Zginęło zaledwie dziesięć wampirów, dwa anioły, trzy demony i sześć czarownic. – powiedział nagle ów anioł, który wcześniej dał wskazówki Eunice. Nadal miał doskonale pasujący do niego iście anielski uśmiech, a wokół niego roztaczała się przyjazna aura. – Żadnych ofiar pośród smoków, zmiennokształtnych, pogromców czy hybryd. Z kolei wszystkie wilkołaki, które pokusiły się, aby tu przybyć, zostały wybite co do jednego. – Kajusz nie mógł uwierzyć w szczęście, jakie ich spotkało. Właśnie udało im się wygrać walkę o przetrwanie z ich odwiecznymi wrogami. To było o niebo lepsze od planowania najazdów na Bogu ducha winne klany wampirów, które po prostu były zbyt liczne. Kajusz dopiero teraz zrozumiał w pełni, co tak naprawdę mógł stracić, nie podejmując się własnej przemiany. Teraz był już zupełnie inną osobą, i był z tego niezmiernie zadowolony.

Pozostawała jednak jeszcze tylko jedna kwestia do poruszenia...

- Eunika...dlaczego byłem nieprzytomny? I dlaczego leżałem na ziemi? – uśmiech Euniki momentalnie zrzedł, i Kajusz nie musiał już wysłuchiwać jej odpowiedzi. Już wiedział, co się z nim stało. Zawiódł ich. Tylko jakim cudem powrócił?!

- Gdy pobiegłam ratować Jane, nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, co działo się wokół mnie. Jeden z największych wilkołaków rzucił się na mnie od tyłu, zanim zdołałam się zorientować, co się działo. Ty rzuciłeś się przede mnie, i mnie ocaliłeś. Wilkołak był jednak zbyt ogromny i silny, abyś był w stanie pokonać go w pojedynkę, i on cię...pokonał. – słowo „zabił" nie mogło przejść przez gardło Euniki. Po prostu nie mogło. – Jakimś cudem udało mi się do ciebie dotrzeć, i rozszarpałam tego cholernego wilkołaka na drobne strzępy, zanim nie zrobił tego z tobą. Byłeś już jednak...nieprzytomny...gdy dobiegłam do ciebie po walce z tym potworem. Pojedynki w międzyczasie się skończyły, i nie wiedziałam, co zrobić. Czy rozpaczać po tobie, czy szukać ratunku w swoich mocach. I wówczas przyszedł mi z pomocą... – tu Eunika nagle zamilkła, i spojrzała się pytająco na znajomego anioła, który rzucił jej krótki, ciepły uśmiech.

- Gabriel. Na imię mi Gabriel. – brwi Euniki uniosły się do góry, gdy to usłyszała.

- No nie mów...archanioł Gabriel? TEN archanioł Gabriel? – Gabriel przytaknął, nadal się uśmiechając, a Eunika odwzajemniła jego uśmiech. – Łał. No cóż...miło mi w takim razie cię poznać.

- Należymy praktycznie do jednej bajki. – odparł Gabriel, ujmując dłoń Euniki i delikatnie ją całując. – Powinniśmy sobie pomagać choćby nie wiadomo co. Tym bardziej, że ciągle masz w sobie duszę. Dobrą duszę do tego. Nie wolno nam jej zaprzepaścić. – tu Gabriel nagle rzucił ostre spojrzenie jednemu z demonów, który fuknął, zniesmaczony.

- Nawet o tym nie myślałem. – syknął demon, a Eunika przyjrzała mu się zdumiona. O co tym dwóm mogło chodzić?

- Aha. Uwaga bo wcale, Lucyferze. – no nie, tego już za dużo, pomyślała Eunika.

- Lucyfer?! – niemalże pisnęła Eunika, wpatrując się w zdumieniu w demona. Demon przytaknął z niechęcią.

- Jak sama widzisz, tak się kończy igranie z „tymi dobrymi". Te barany – tu Lucyfer wskazał na anioły, które całe się nastroszyły, ale mimo to go nie zaatakowały. – ganiają po całym świecie, ratując „niewinne, czyste duszyczki", podczas gdy ja kolekcjonuję sobie te najgorsze, najbardziej szmatławe duszyska. Oczywiście Gabrielek poczuł się w jakże świętym obowiązku zaproponowania ci uratowania życia twojego ukochanego owym zaklęciem, bo uważa, że gość ma jeszcze szansę na zbawienie, gdy ostatecznie zginiecie. Kiedyśtam. – teraz to Kajusz wyglądał na głęboko zaskoczonego tymi słowami. Spojrzał się z wyraźną nadzieją na Gabriela, po czym spytał się go:

- Naprawdę mam szanse na zbawienie? – Gabriel przytaknął z uśmiechem, a Lucyfer syknął, rozjuszony.

- Jak najbardziej. – odparł Gabriel ze stoickim spokojem, ale uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. – Każda dusza żyje w żywej istocie, nawet gdy zmienia się w wampira, wilkołaka, czarownicę czy nawet demona. – tu Gabriel zerknął na Lucyfera, który ostentacyjnie ich zignorował. – Gdy tylko owa istota chce się naprawić, dostaje drugą szansę, i się poprawia. Haczyk tkwi w tym, czy ktoś chce się poprawić. Ty ostatnio zacząłeś to robić, więc zaczynasz mieć coraz większe szanse na dostanie się do Nieba. Twoja urocza towarzyszka ma co prawda większe szanse niż ty, ale...no cóż...ona była przez nas obserwowana od początku jej istnienia, i wiemy, że ma iście złote serce i ogromny intelekt, który wykorzystuje w dobrej wierze. – Eunika promieniała teraz podwójnie. Nie dość, że ona mogła liczyć na życie po śmierci, to do tego jeszcze mógł na to liczyć Kajusz. No i pewnie ogrom jej znajomych wampirów, których poznała w ciągu ostatnich tygodni i miesięcy.

O tak, pomyślała Eunika, to z pewnością będzie ciekawa przyszłość. Najciekawsze jednak będzie to, kiedy ponownie spotka Gabriela, dodała w myślach Eunika, przyglądając się, jak anioły żegnają się z nimi i odlatują do Niebios.

Zapowiedź końca istnienia wampirów i życia na Ziemi się nie sprawdziła. Dobre istoty mistyczne połączyły swoje siły, aby pokonać pierwotne zło, jakim okazały się nie demony z Piekła, ale wilkołaki, które nagle zapragnęły wolności od wampirów i zniszczenia wszystkiego, co żyje na świecie. Wampiry, zmiennokształtni, czarownice, hybrydy, pogromcy, smoki, anioły, demony, ludzie...oni wszyscy stawili czoła własnemu przeznaczeniu, i wygrali. Mimo iż ich zwycięstwo okupione zostało kilkoma życiami, mieli teraz gdzie żyć. Miało to być spokojne, szczęśliwe życie. Eunika wiedziała, że gdy nadejdzie ostateczny koniec, ona i Kajusz nadal pozostaną razem. Wiarę w to dał jej Gabriel, Eunika była pewna, że archanioł nie kłamał. Teraz Eunika miała czas, aby pobyć ze swoim ukochanym, który znaczył dla niej tak wiele, i dla którego ona była całym światem.

Zapowiedzi wizji końców istnienia mogą być prawdziwe, ale da się je zmienić. Wystarczy odrobina wiary w zwycięstwo i szczęście z posiadania wiernych i lojalnych sojuszników w walce.


End file.
